


Attack on Titan Yuri Oneshots/Lemons

by slowedsadism



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Porn, Children, Crying, Cunnilingus, Death, Dirty Talk, Everybody’s 19 and older, F/F, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Girl Penis, Jealousy, Marriage, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Multi, One Night Stands, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Time skip versions of each characters, Yearning, Ymir is a Little Shit (Shingeki no Kyojin), degration, ghosting, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-04-12 05:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowedsadism/pseuds/slowedsadism
Summary: I love Ymir to death, to where the point it even isn't funny.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Hitch Dreyse/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Nanaba/Reader, Pieck (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Rico Brzenska/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader, Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Ymir/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 691





	1. Soft-Mikasa x Reader Lemon

You jumped on your bed, laying in the soft sheets. You sighed as your girlfriend, Mikasa walked into the room. She looked down at your and said, "What's wrong Y/n"? You sat up, "Nothing". You yawned.

She sat next to and put her hands on your shoulders. "It was just stressful, today". You said. She wrapped her arms around your waist, and said, "You gonna be okay, babe". She said as she nuzzled her face into your neck. "Hmm". She hummed as you turned around.

You kissed her as you began to sit on her lap, straddling her. She hummed in approval. You both broke the kiss for oxygen, leaving your lips apart to breathe air.

She began to attack your neck, finding your sweet spot and making you mewl. Her cold hands went under your shirt, and you flinched. The touch against your body making you moan. She went back up to give you a deepened kiss. She bit your lip asking for entrance, and you accepted it. You unbuttoned her shirt, as she shook it off her shoulders.

You backed up and pulled your shirt off your body. Mikasa licked her lips before pulling you back into a kiss, then unclipping your bra. She attached her mouth to one of your breasts while massaging the other one. You moaned before having her lay you on your back. She gave the same attention to the other breast, before landing kisses on your body. You watched her bring her lips to each part of your body, biting and leaving hickeys.

She stopped when it came to your waist, leaving you to whine. She crawled back up to give you a peck on the lips. You watched as she slowly pulled down your pants, leaving you in your panties. "You're so wet Y/n". Mikasa cooed. She rubbed you through your panties, making you moan.

Mikasa bit at the edge of your waistband, making you whine in pleasure. She almost ripped off your panties leaving your core in the cold air. You shivered from the sudden cold.

Mikasa rubbed her fingers over your soaked folds. You whimpered, "Mika, please". She dipped her head to kiss at your thighs. You ran shaky hands through her hair.

She pushed her tongue through your folds. It caused a moan to come out of your mouth.

She gripped your thighs causing your back to arch. Mikasa reached up to your chest, before her pushing her fingers through your folds. "Mika"! You screamed as she pumped in and out of you. Her other hand was massaging your left breast.

You arched your back, while orgasming. You threw your head back before screaming Mikasa's name.

You watched as Mikasa licked your juices off her fingers. She said, "You taste good". She crawled next to you and wrapped her arms around her waist after pulling over some sheets. "I love you Y/n". "I love you too, Mikasa".

This is short🤪


	2. Tough-Ymir x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Ymir to death, to where the point it even isn't funny.

"Hmmp"! You groaned as you hit the floor. You were practicing combat with one of your peers, Jean. He stood upright watching as his classmates cheered for him. He grabbed your hand and said, "Looks like Y/n is not so tough anymore". He smirked. You flipped him off and said, "Shut up Jean".

You saw Ymir, a.k.a your crush staring at you from afar. She seemed angry, you honestly couldn't tell. You looked away as she returned your gaze.

You watched Eren argue with Jean about Jean taking him on. You turned your head and saw Ymir talking with Christa. To be honest, you were jealous of her, she had it all and it was right in front of her face.

You looked down in jealousy and shame. You couldn't bear the fact that your crush probably didn't like you back. It wasn't like you rarely had an enormous amount of affection for someone. It was just something about her, her gaze, her laugh. Everything about her was perfect, inside and out. It was something special that caught your attention from the beginning.

You heard Sasha's playful voice interrupting your thoughts. "When you gonna ask her out"? She bounced. You exclaimed, "Who are you talking about"! You raised your arms in the air. She replied, "I may be hungry, but I'm not dumb". She rubbed her stomach.

You replied, "I don't have a crush on Ymir, okay"? Sasha wiggled her eyebrows, "How d'ctha know I was talking about Ymir"? You said, "I was just implying that"- "What"? Said a voice behind you.

You turned to see Ymir, an eyebrow raised. "O-oh nothing, we were just talking about implying a message to get more bread on our plates". You turned to Sasha. Sasha nodded. Ymir looked around and said, "Tch, you wanna head back to the bunks, Y/n"? Ymir asked. You shook and said, "And leave, but we'll get in trouble"? You asked.

"Nah, Christa got us covered". You saw her wink at the blonde, who put her thumbs up. She slinked an arm around your shoulder, and said: "You up for it"? You nodded. You saw Sasha wink at you and leave.

Ymir POV

'Yes'! I exclaimed. 'This is my time to shine'. I thought. I heard Y/n say, "Of course". I felt a smirk come creep onto my face as we walked away from the training grounds. I watched Y/n's nervous face creep up into a slow smile. As soon as we reached the bunks, Y/n grabbed my wrist and led me inside the small building.

Y/n POV

You grabbed Ymir's surprisingly warm hand and walked into the bunks. You felt multiple emotions cloud your brain. Jealously, fear, shame, doubt. You hated Ymir for making you feel this way. All she had to do was smile, and there you were, on your knees begging for attention. All you wanted is for her to notice you.

You saw her astonished face, you thought 'She'd never think I would take control'. You smiled at the sudden reaction. You had finally got her attention, and it was so simple. You walked inside the room you and Sasha shared.

You turned on your heel, turning your head to look the tall girl in the eye. "Why do you hate me so much"? You asked. Ymir said, "Hate you, Y/n what are you talking about"? You started to come up with multiple examples, "First you push me away, then you stare at me like you have some vendetta against me-" You suddenly got interrupted by lips on yours.

You slowly felt all your anger melt away. You rested one hand on her nape. She wrapped her hands around your waist.

You pulled away, Ymir smirked and said, "Does it look like I have a vendetta against you now"? You twirled a strand of hair around your finger and replied, "No". Ymir leaned down and kissed your forehead and said, "Let it stay that way, Princess". She walked out the door.

You smiled knowing she liked you back.


	3. Partners-Annie x Reader

"I despise you with a passion". You replied to your friend's nonstop teasing. Eren said, "I don't know what you want me to do"? He shrugged his shoulders. "Not face the problem"? He said as you reached your lock and tried to concentrate on the blue and black knob. "Yes, it's not that big of a deal, I have a crush, yes, but it'll go away". You replied, opening your locker and pulling your science book out. "Until then, I'll wait it out". You hurried to science.

You rushed into the lab, being the first there. You sighed, you'd had been late for a lot of days. You were finally early. You stood in the doorway until you heard a voice says, "Excuse me". You jumped to see it was Armin. You walked to your seat, as Ms. Hanji walked in.

She smiled, "Finally not late Y/n"? She asked. You pulled a piece of hair behind your ear, "Yes, Ms. Hanji". Armin smiled from the table across from you. You looked around as multiple students filled the room. Annie walked into the room and you blushed but didn't know why.

You followed her every action, averting her mystical gaze as she looked back at you. You couldn't help but have your heart beat at a million miles per hour. You stared at her once more, then turned your attention to your closed textbook.

Ms. Hanji said with a wide grin on her face, "Today we'll be assigning partners". You frowned at the concept. Usually, you'll get paired up with people you didn't know. You listened as Ms. Hanji listed the partners. "Armin and Mina, Reiner and Bertholdt, and Y/n and Annie". You brought your sulking head from the table and you tried to restrain your smile, but it didn't work.

You looked over at Annie, who looked back at you slightly blushing. 'At me'? You asked. You felt your heart rate go up to a quadrillion miles per hour. You heard Ms. Hanji say, "Ok, let's discuss about the project". Ms. Hanji bounced.

You walked over Annie and saw her gaze locate on her textbook. You said, "Where should we start"? Annie looked at you, "Um, maybe on the writing part, then we'll do the poster next". You looked down in confusion and asked, "We're doing a poster"? Annie shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Unless you want to". You muttered, "I guess". 

Your eyes lit up at your sudden idea, "Let's exchange each other's phone numbers". She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Sure". She wrote down her number as you reached for your pen next to you. "Here". She held out the white sheet, blowing a piece of hair into her face.

You grabbed the paper saying, "Thanks". With a stoic face, when in reality you were screaming on the inside. You hurried to finish writing your number on the lined paper and you gave the paper to the blonde. You looked on the blush on her pale face. You turned in your seat.

~Time Skip~

Annie POV

I panicked as I walked out of the room. 'She gave me her number'! There was literally everything keeping me standing in my place. As I walked to my last period, I dreamed of the H/C girl, her eyes filled with passion and vigor. I couldn't stop thinking about her, she was just so gorgeous. I slightly sighed as I sat in the cold seat.

Bertholdt sat in the seat right next to me, he smiled and said, "You seem happy today". I jumped out of my long daydream, I realized I had a small smile on my face. I waved my hands in the air saying, "N-nothing I just passed my last test". He smiled and said, "That's great Annie"!

~Y/n POV~

You stared at the paper. 'You finally did it'. You thought as you pumped your fist in the air. Eren walked over and asked, "What's that"? You tried to hide it from the brunette. He reached over your shoulder and grabbed the small sheet out your hand.

Eren smirked as he read it out loud, "Annie, call me when you get home so we can discuss the project". He stared at it in confusion, "So you didn't ask her out"? Mikasa walked up to you and asked, "Ask out who, Eren"? A small light reflected in her gray eyes. Eren said, "Y/n wants to date Annie". You snatched the paper, "No I don't". You said. Mikasa shrugged her shoulders and grabbed Eren's hand. "Mikasa"! He yelled as you stuck your tongue out at him.

You walked home, almost skipping because of your lucky day. For the moment, you had the courage to ask her out. But you remembered, "She probably doesn't like me". You said to yourself. You were tired, it was hard not knowing. You yawned as you walked into your home. You walked into your room and hung your bag somewhere. You grabbed your laptop on looked on the screen.

You saw a few text messages from Annie. Your heart raced as you read them. 'Text me when you see this'. You thought you would faint when you saw the last one. 'Wanna discuss it over my house'? You bounced in excitement, this WAS happening, not to anyone else, but to you. You thought you'll explode just thinking about it.

Next day, you walked into science class with an overbearing aura around you. You saw Annie walk up to you and she said, "Did you get the messages"? You stuttered, "O-of course". "Annie sat in the seat next to you, "We'll probably need a poster board and supplies". Annie looked at you with her icy blue eyes and replied, "I have paint, paper, and some other stuff we can use". Your eyes lit up at the idea, "Great"! You exclaimed.

~~Time Skip brought to you by Levi's broom company~~

After a week of messes, cutting cardboard, and getting a glue stick stuck in your hair. You finally finished. You watched as Annie sat down due to exhaustion. "Great job, Y/n". You replied, "Don't, it was all you".

Annie chuckled, "I really have been waiting to tell you this, but it's hard". You turned red, as the blonde got up from her seat, and kissed you.

When Annie pulled away, you stood there in shock. Who've thought she liked you back? She smiled as she saw your face, "I could tell you liked me, as soon as our eyes met". "To be honest, I wouldn't mind if we became a thing". Her smirking, making you blush.

You smiled and said, "Me too".


	4. Switch-Ymir x Reader Lemon

I walked out of the shower and shivered. I dried off and sat on the bed in a towel. I grabbed my phone and looked down and saw a text from Ymir, my girlfriend. The screen lit up to see, "OMW". I heard a ring at the door, making me yelp and jump out my towel.

I rushed to my closet and pulled my only pair of underwear, some lacy black panties, and an oversized t-shirt. I ran downstairs and opened the door.

Ymir POV

I saw Y/n open the door, she smiled and I said, "Hey babe". I looked her up and down. 'Damn she's sexy without even trying'! My face turned red as I looked at Y/n. Her wet hair, glistening skin, and half-lidded eyes.

Y/n POV

I let Ymir in, asking if she wanted something. I felt a hand go up my thigh and Ymir whispered, "I only want you". I saw one of her arms wrap around my waist, as she bit on my earlobe. Ymir spun me around and kissed me. I felt cold hands go under my shirt, making me moan slightly. "No bra, huh"? She smirked. I nodded before leading her to my room.

She pushed me on my bed before kissing me, pinning my hands above me. My face got heated up at the sudden movements we were making, hearing the bed creak below me. Ymir kissed my cheek moving all the way to my neck. Her soft lips found my sweet spot, making me mewl in pleasure.

She shook off her jacket, leaving her in a black tank top. I bit my lip at the excitement. She whispered, "You look so hot right now". She leaned down and kissed me. She took off her shirt, along with mine. I shuddered at the cold. Ymir came to attack my neck, her hand slipping inside my panties. She bit my ear and asked, "You did this for me"? I stuttered, "T-this was the only pair I had".

Slipping a finger inside my folds, she pulled out her warm finger, making me whine in absence.

Ymir smiled and lowered her head to my waist. She slowly peeled off my underwear with her teeth. Smirking at me, I looked down and saw the smuggest smile I've ever seen.

She lapped at the dripping liquid, gripping my thighs. She rubbed her finger on my clit, making me moan loudly. She rubbed her tongue in a circular motion, making me let out sounds of pleasure. Ymir went harder, slowly driving me insane.

"Ymir"! I yelled out in a choked out moan, on the verge of orgasm. Ymir stuck her tongue in between my folds, making me scream her name. I arched my back and let out a choked mewl.

She brought her head back up and licked my essence from her top lip, and wiped it off her chin. She smirked, "You looked so good, I couldn't resist". Ymir crawled on my bed right next to me. I grabbed her wrist and said with a devilish smile on my face, "Your turn".


	5. Kitten-Historia x Reader

You watched as your roommate picked up a stray kitten, you cringed as the matted creature sat in her arms. You asked, "Why are you doing this again, that thing looks terrible". Historia frowned at the sudden comment. "Because it looks cold and"- You replied, "Disgusting". Historia exclaimed, "Y/n"! Historia said, "Why are you so mean"? You crossed your arms and said, "Because, I hate cats".

It was true, you did hate cats. With their claws and feisty attitudes, you'd pick dogs any day. "Well, you're going to like this one". Historia said with a puff before stomping back to your shared apartment. You cringed before going after her.

~~Time Skip to two days later~~

You saw the cat asleep in its new bed, you cursed under your breath heading to the bathroom to get dressed. You finished getting dressed while hearing a mewl come from Historia's room. You saw her petting that damn cat. You huffed under your breath before leaving for school.

Were you jealous? Maybe you were, you haven't seen anything like that get Historia's attention in a long time. Did you want her attention? You waved off those thoughts walking onto campus.

You tapped your pen, thinking of what she could be doing now. 'Taking care of that cat'. You frowned as your friend Sasha opened a bag of chips. "Ms. Braus, what did we say about eating in class? The last time this happened, you left crumbs on the floor". You heard the commanding voice of Mr. Erwin clouding your thoughts. Sasha smiled weakly and replied, "Yes, Mr. E".

You stopped by the store and heard a notification on your phone from Historia, saying "I need kitty litter for Uri". You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion, "She named it"! "Huh"? Sasha asked. You replied, "Nothing". You said bye to Sasha and ran to the pet store across the store. You grabbed a bag of kitty litter and you paid for it and left. You grumbled all the way until you reached your apartment. You unlocked the door and saw Historia asleep, cuddling with that cat.

She started to stir, obviously, she was having a great dream. She turned around and saw you before smiling and hugging you. "Oh, thank you Y/n"! You smiled and said, "No problem". You said before walking to your room.

You opened your laptop, ready to type another paper, when you heard knocking on the door. "Yes"? You said, almost shouting. "I wanna ask you something". Historia saying from the other side of the door.

You mumbled, "Sure open the door". Big blue eyes fixated on you, before saying, "I want you and Uri to get along". You looked at her and said, "No can do, that pussycat is wack". Historia gave you look that you couldn't resist, 'puppy dog eyes'. You cringed at her sudden use of the technique.

She hadn't used that on you in a long time, so you felt like it was going to be used more frequently. She blinked frequently until you sighed, "Ugh, whatever". "But if this cat mauls me and I die, it's on you". You winked before hearing giggling from around the corner.

You cringed as you saw the the cat cleaning itself, using its tongue as a tool. "Come on Historia"! You pointed at the feline, "You know I can't do that". She pushed you closer to the couch the cat was sitting on. "Make friends or I'm gonna do it for, Y/n, and rest assured we don't want that". You sighed before squatting and rest your hand on the cat's surprisingly soft fur.

It purred, leaning into your gentle touch. You took this as a sign to keep going. You heard Historia 'aw' and you awkwardly smiled. You stood back up straight and clapped before saying, "Moving on"! Historia sighed and said, "I need you to do something for me, if it's okay". You stood up, "Of course anything for you". 'I would literally jump off a cliff for you, but ok". She said, "Well, I need you to watch Uri for me please".

Having the 'please' sound very sweet, you had an internal conflict. You shrugged your shoulders, slowly regretting your actions. "Yea, whatever". The words slipped out your mouth. She jumped and giggled, "Finally, I thought you would never wanna watch Uri". You smiled at her actions. 'So adorable without trying'. You thought.

"Y/n"! Historia yelled. You replied with a soft 'yes'. "I'm going out to handle some business, so if you can watch"- "Yea sure". You said quickly. Watching the feline find its place on your bed, before giggling. "I'll be back"! She called out. You nodded your head at the statement and went back to what you were doing.

You woke up to hear screaming, you jolted out of bed, careful not to wake Uri. Then, grabbed a book and ran downstairs. You sighed heavily when you saw Historia holding two tickets in her small hand. You scratched your head in confusion and said groggily, "What's going on"? Historia beamed and replied, "I just got two tickets to the carnival and I don't know who to go with". She thought inquisitively.

'This is your chance.' You thought in silence. You've always liked Historia, since you two have met that was a long, long, long time ago. 'But she probably doesn't like you like that, does she'? You shrugged your shoulders to your internal conflict and said, "Couldn't hurt to try". You said loudly, closing your eyes slightly to avoid any act of post-rejection. "Maybe you could go with me"?

You nibbles on cotton candy, enjoying the melting of the fabric-type food melting in your mouth. Multiple dings could be heard as people played games around you. "And you win a prize"! The announcer gave Historia a prize, making you smile. She squealed before running up to you and yelling "Did you see that"! Like a little kid. You smiled and replied "Of course I did, that was awesome".

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel". You pointed to the colorful circle of lights. Historia replied with, "Yeah, that would be fun". You grabbed her hand and led her to the Wheel you walked pass the maneuvers and let the blonde in the inner part of the seat, and followed after her. As soon as you were up in the air Historia asked, "Y/n, do you think this is a date"? She asked, curiosity gleaming in her eye. "I don't know, do you think it's a date"? Historia looked up and said, "Um, kind of". You giggled and whispered, "Then it is". 

You and Historia had fun. You went to go see some magic tricks, you gave her a teddy bear, and grabbed some snacks for the road. You carried a huge Panda bear plush on your shoulder while running. "Nooooo, Panda"! Historia cried. You laughed watching as the small girl tried to beat you to the car. You waved the huge plush before saying, "Catch me if you can"! Running around the car, out of breath. You slowed down as the female reached out and tackled, making an 'oomph' sound as you hit the floor.

You stared into her eyes, being only a millimeter away from her face. Suddenly her breath hitched and she kissed you. You closed your eyes and melted into the exchange. She backed off you before saying, "I'm sorry"!, before nervously blushing. You chuckled and said, "Oh no"! "It's ok, it just wasn't expected, that's all". You grabbed the bear and dusted yourself off. You held your hand out and said, "I'm just very surprised". Historia accepted your hand before standing up and asking, looking down nervously, "Do you like me back"?

"Yes, yes I do". 

A/n: This story went sooo off course but, 🤷🏽♀️


	6. Pains-Mikasa x Reader Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (F/D)-Favorite Dessert

You groaned in pain as another cramp hit you. "Arggh".. You yelled as you covered your face with your pillow. You put another hand over your stomach, groaning in pain. You looked up, hearing the door unlock and hearing your girlfriend, Mikasa yell out your name, "Y/n, you home"? You yelled from the comfort of your pillow, "Yes"!

You heard her walk to your bedroom. You groaned as another cramp hit you. You pulled off the pillow from your face, she smiled as you reached out your arms. "It hurts". Mikasa sat right next to you and said, "It's okay, I'll bring you the heat pad". She kissed you on the cheek before leaving.

You sunk into the comfort of the sheets sighing, seeing as Mikasa rushed in the room with the heat pad and a glass of ice water. You saw kneel down and slide the pad under your aching back. She forced the glass cup onto your mouth, making you drink it. "Here, drink this". She said with a protective tone in her voice. You held the cup's sides, pushing away Mikasa's hands.

You said, breathing heavy from the sudden drink, "Thanks Mikasa". She hugged and got up and said, "I'll make you dinner". You got up and said, "You don't have to do that". Before groaning in pain and lying back down. "It's okay, I got it". She said before leaving you in the room. You grabbed your phone and started typing random things that were in your head.

You saw Mikasa bring your favorite food in the room along with (F/D) and your favorite drink. You saw the steaming food rest on the table. You smiled, "Thanks Momkasa". She looked down and rolled her gray eyes. You ate the food quickly and rested it and grabbed the chocolate cake. You devoured it and gulped down the drink quickly.

You saw Mikasa walk in and she giggled at your appearance. You asked, "What". She grabbed a napkin and said, "You have icing all over your face, messy". You folded your arms and said, "I'm not messy". Mikasa got finished wiping your face and said, "Hmm, whatever you say, Y/n". "What it's true"! You pouted.

She grabbed the dishes and walked, leaving you alone once more. You turned over, no longer hurting. Mikasa walked in and you raised your arms, "Love". You said before her crawling over to wrapping her arms around your waist. You looked into her gray eyes and said, "I love you, Mikasa". She smiled, "Love you too, Y/n". You fell asleep in her arms.

You woke up to the smell of food and yawned. You walked out of bed and stretched, and walked drowsily to the kitchen. You wrapped your arms around Mikasa's waist and said, "Good morning, beautiful". She smirked and said, "Good morning Y/n". You sat at the table preparing to eat breakfast.

~Time skip brought to you by Mikasa's 6 pack~

You and Mikasa watched your favorite show, as Mikasa kept asking questions about it. "Yeah, it gets pretty intense. Mikasa nodded. She wrapped her arms around your waist and you fell asleep in her arms.


	7. Very funny-Mikasa Ackerman x Annie Leonhardt Fluff

~Mikasa POV~

Jean and Eren dared us, it wasn't my idea, but to be honest it was fun. Getting to prank Annie, and recording it. Her face was hilarious. "Mikasa". Annie said calmly, eyes flaring, "Get me out of here". She said as her body was attached to multiple pieces of tape. I walked over and grabbed some scissors. Annie kept muttering under her breath. I could see her fuming.

I giggled, and Annie replied, "Delete that Ackerman". I replied, "No can do". I pressed the sent button to Jean and Eren. Annie lunged at me and not caring about her attack, I fell over with her on top of me. "Y'know, you're really hot when your angry". I replied. Annie growled and got up, "This isn't over, Mikasa". I rose and pulled some tape of her arm and said, "Is that so, let the games begin".

We spent the last week making pranks, left from right. I was kinda amused by Annie wanting to participate, but she is competitive after all. I sent every video I could record to Jean and Eren, hoping that they were satisfied, and to be honest, they were. But, I could tell Annie wasn't. I wasn't going to back down either. Until Annie gave up, I still kept playing this childish game.

~Annie POV~

She was the one who started this, and I would be the one to finish. I wouldn't be the one to do something like this, but Mikasa ignited a flame I couldn't possibly get rid of. I wanted to win. I was determined for some silly reason, and Mikasa was still refusing to tell why she started this. I shrugged my shoulders before grabbing the vegetable oil.

I spread the slippery substance on the floor of our shared apartment, it was stupid, but it was enough to stop this. I grinned sinisterly as I got finished spreading the oil across the wooden floor. She wouldn't be able to catch this. I sat on the couch and waited for Mikasa to arrive. My phone in my hand.

~Mikasa POV~

I walked inside our apartment when I felt the ground rise from beneath me. Or maybe I was just falling, I groaned before sliding over so my head couldn't be crushed. Before I fell on the greasy floor, I saw a camera flicker in the corner of my eye. Annie was sitting in front of the couch, recording it. As soon as I hit the floor, I could hear loud laughing. I tried to get up but the floor was too slippery, so I just laid there. Annie walked over with a huge smirk on her face and said, "Are you done, Mikasa"?

I replied, "Yes, let call it a truce". I shook her hand as she lifted me from off the ground. To be honest, I wasn't even close to done. I nodded my head and said, "This is over". I cringed at the slippery substance coating my clothes. "What the hell did you use anyways"? Annie shrugged and replied, "Vegetable oil, nice right"? I sighed and said, "Yeah, I guess".

Annie replied, "Since this is over, let watch some movies dummy". She patted my shoulder before grabbing a mop. I walked to the bathroom, before running shower water. Ugh, it was all over my back, it sunk through my clothes. I washed before getting out.

I walked up to Annie sitting on the couch and sat down next to her. She passed me the popcorn and grabbed some out the bowl. Annie resumed the movie before snuggling right next to me. I was subconsciously thinking about how I'm gonna get her back. She looked up and asked, "What are you thinking about"? I replied to her sudden question, "Nothing".

'Just thinking about revenge'. I smirked slyly before grabbing some popcorn. We finished the movie and I saw Annie asleep on my shoulder. I knew it! I carried Annie to bed and walked out the door.

~Annie POV~

I woke up and in an empty bed, I looked around for Mikasa, I shrugged my shoulders and walked out of bed. I got ready and got dressed. I went inside the fridge and grabbed a donut and an iced coffee. I ran to the parking lot, only to see something colorful. It suspiciously looked a lot like my car. I ran to the car and saw my car covered with sticky notes. "I thought we said this was over". I said out loud.

"But it's so fun to tease you". Mikasa said as she hopped out of her hiding spot. I turned to her and replied, "Well played, can we stop now"? Mikasa kissed me and replied, "Of course". I scratched my head and said, "Help get these off".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda of trash, so I hope you enjoyed this.


	8. The Dark-Ymir x Historia Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historia dealing with Ymir's disappearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very convinced that Historia and Ymir are soulmates, thank you.

Historia sat there, alone. How long was it, a week, a month, a year? She just couldn't think about that. It was too much. Literally everything went by slowly and she had to stay strong. But for who? She cried, but that didn't make anything better, she wallowed in self-dread and stopped pretending for once, it no longer hurt, the pain was now numbing, seeping deep into her pores. She closed her eyes before thinking of anything else that might hurt her.

"My only regret was not being able to marry you". Historia had heard those words before, but where? She stood in a field, surrounded by clear air and dew on the grass. The words kept echoing until she said, "What's going on"? She saw a figure in the distance, making her close her eyes in disbelief. She had seen this person before, but where? She was curious, so she ran to it with eyes closed, not wanting to get hurt again.

Faint mist surrounded her as she approached the tall and almost imposing figure. In instinct, she wrapped her arms around said figure. They groaned, before patting Historia's head. She looked up and saw a face. "You look familiar". Said Historia. She had deep brown eyes, short, loose brown hair, and a face adorned with freckles. The girl laughed at her comment before replying, "You're so adorable, but you're forgetting me". Historia said in confusion, "I remember you, we were in love once". The girl nodded before turning her head.

She looked down at Historia in her arms before stating, "I'm Y-"

"Ymir"! Historia yelled. She felt something drip down her face. Tears. She spent the rest of the morning crying.

Historia kept thinking about it, even though it made her sadder each time. She spent the rest of her day doing things that involved royalty. It was hard, the keeping of this facade. Everyone was watching her, everything she did was in the spotlight. Not even her friends and comrades could understand. Yes, it was depressing, but she had to distract herself with something.

Breathing in and out, Historia got ready to go to sleep, hoping what happened the other night would happen again. 'False hope, it's all false hope". The terrible part in her said. She shudder, knowing that might be true. But it was worth a try, closing her eyes before drifting off into paradise.

Sunflowers covered the ground, almost replacing the grass. She looked around seeing the sun drop down to the horizon. She heard birds chirping and bees buzzing. Looking behind her she saw brown hair blow throughout the breeze. She ran, almost tripping over the humongous stems. "You're here, you're here"! She screamed.

Hearing the female grunt, Historia quickly wrapped her arms around the girl. "I knew you come back". The brunette stated. "Of course, of course". Historia said diving deeper in her shirt fabric. She wrapped her arms even tighter around the female, before letting go and backing up. Ymir smiled turning her head and looking over her shoulder, before saying "How are you"?

Historia replied and said, "Well".... They talked for hours and hours. Ymir chuckled and said, "That's nice to hear, Hisu." The brunette held her face in her palms, "Y'know, how's everything going?" Historia grimaced before replying, "Absolutely horrible, I miss you so much and I don't know what to do without you, I'm just so lost."

Ymir frowned and replied, "Historia, I'm gonna be honest with you, you have no time to be lost". She looked up at the setting sky, "All you have to do is get through this shit and eventually move on". Historia looked at Ymir's face before realizing that Ymir was telling her she was crying.

Historia replied, "B-but I need you Ymir, it's so hard without you and-" Ymir looked down before shedding a tear, "I know Historia, but you don't need me, you have to live your own life without me." Her voice cracking into sob. A tear shedding from her eye, "It hurts so much to look down and see you unhappy from where I am, I can't be the only thing that's makes you happy Historia just please try to be at least somewhat satisfied or at least not conflicted." Historia shudder before mumbling a soft 'ok'.

Then everything went pitch black.

Historia woke up and she groaned in pain. "My head hurts." She started thinking about if Ymir was real or was really dreaming, like her brain was trying cope. "But it seemed so real." She said to herself. Historia really needed closure, she needed to be completely aware of the fact that Ymir was gone she wanted to know what happen to Ymir and she needed to move on like Ymir told her to. She fell asleep from exhaustion and slight sadness. 

Historia found herself in the same fields as she did before. She observed closely her surroundings and realized the grass felt the same way it did outside the walls. She touched the sunflower waving in the wind and took a seed it felt the same way as feed for the animals on her father's farm. She gathered three seeds and held onto them.

She saw Ymir looking at the sunset before walking right next to her. "You know this is going to be the last time you'll see me, right?" Historia looked up and replied to the sudden statement with a soft "What?" "But-" "I'm a distraction, Historia." Ymir said, raising her voice. "I know that you want me to be by your side but I'm not." She sighed in slight sadness. "I want you to live for yourself, you have people that need you, don't become hung on one person Historia."

Historia stared at the seeds in her hand, trying to figure out what was coming after this last visit. She understood what Ymir was saying, but she couldn't move on. She cares about her more than herself. Historia asked, "Why'd did you have to leave so quickly?" Ymir opened her mouth, but closed it before saying anything. "I took a important person from someone and I felt the need to give it back, and to save Reiner and Bertholdt." Ymir looked at Historia with pain in her eyes, "I took their friend." 

Historia nodded and replied, "Are you really gone?" "Is that why you're communicating with me like this?" "Yes." Ymir grabbed a blue violet that was in the tall grass and handed it to Historia. "This how I know you won't forget." Her body was fading, like a ghost. Historia started to panic before Ymir waved her hands telling her to calm down, "I'm sorry and I love you." Ymir said. Historia yelled, "But don't-" Last thing Historia saw was pollen in the wind before she woke up.

She looked down and saw the seeds and the violet in her hand. She started to accept, and also started to wait for it. The day when she would see her again. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

If only she spent a little more time sleeping.


	9. Brownies-Sasha x Reader Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have not updated since last year, so hey

You swiped the last brownie box off the shelf as you threw inside your shopping cart, you shopping for your girlfriend Sasha. You smiled as you remember that it was your anniversary. You were going to make her the most beautiful pastries and sweets she could imagine. You walked to the checkout center. 

The cashier smiled and replied, "A party, huh"? You beamed and said, "No, it's my anniversary". The cashier put all the mixes in the bag before handing them to you and saying, "I hope you enjoy". You waved, walking out the store smiling and happy. 

You drove home. Grabbing all the ingredients for your treats, you walked inside your home and started to cook the treats, your mind in a constant state of concentration. You only had a few hours before Sasha got home from class. You started pouring the mixture inside the bowl, stirring it until the batter was completely fluid-like, still having a thick texture to itself. 

You gave the cinnamon rolls icing, while the chopped potatoes had been fried and mixed with onions. The timer on the oven made a loud 'Ding!' alerting you whatever was in the oven to your attention. You grabbed a cloth before opening the oven door, the smell of garlic filling your senses.

You hurried, picking the tray of cheese filled garlic buns out the oven, finding the butter and the and lathering the melted substance all over the bread, before sliding the tray of ribs in the oven along with the macaroni and cheese. You set the timer before stirring the potatoes one more time.

You ended up finished, your chest falling to a synchronized pace. There was barbecue sauce on your cheek, along with multiple substances on your apron. The smell of food took over the air, fresh carbs and meat entering your nostrils. You took a deep breath before grabbing every single dish and lining them up across the table in you and Sasha's shared apartment.

There it was, a line of ribs, macaroni and cheese, cheese-filled garlic bread, french fries, chopped potatoes with vegetables. You turned your head to the desserts, the brownies, cinnamon rolls, sugar cookies with icing, along with a small plate of caramel chocolate chip cookies.

You smiled before going to clean up in the kitchen, you looked at the clock anticipating Sasha's arrival, and she'd be home in 20 minutes. "Shit I gotta hurry." You rushed, trying to put everything together and away. You saw the clock spin to where the point it was only 5 minutes away from when she was supposed to come home.

You rushed turning all the lights off in the house before going straight to the the table leaning on the piece of furniture. You stood, pulling out your phone before seeing a text from Sasha. 

"I'll be there in a few, love you😘." You giggled, all her texts being so sweet and loving. You replied back with a 'love you too🙈' returning your phone on the table. You heard the lock on your door being unlocked, because Sasha had the spare key. You watched as the door knob turned, Sasha's head peeking in.

"Y/n?." She darted her head over, reaching over to the light switch, making you jump up and shout a loud "SURPRISE." Sasha screamed while flinching and cursing. 

"Oh!" Sasha giggled. "It's you Y/n." You definitely saw her eyes pop out her head when she saw the trays of food behind you. You gained a big grin when you saw her reaction. She ran over to the table, bag being dropped to the floor in a heartbeat.

"ALL THIS FOR ME???" She exclaimed. You nodded, watching her head dart from you to the food. "You're the best Y/n!" She went to hug you, using her strength. "Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." She planted a multitude of kisses on your face, wrapping her arms around you until you couldn't breathe. You wheezed before the girl looked at your face, seeing that you couldn't breathe.

"Oh!" She smiled. "I'm sorry." She said letting you go, you raising a hand to your chest and heaving. You passed her a plate, handing it to her as she squealed in joy. She grabbed one of the many spoons and dug in. You smiled never seeing her so happy and ecstatic as she was right now.

Sasha rubbed her belly, her stomach poking out. "I think I ate too much." She said before burping. You laughed before saying, "Happy anniversary baby." Sasha's head darted up, before saying "OHHHH, THATS WHAT THAT WAS TODAY!" She stood up, making you slightly grimace before saying, "You forgot it was our anniversary-" 

Sasha handed you a box, before falling on the floor from exhaustion. "I knew that I'd forget the date, so I planned beforehand." She said, you pulled a chain from out the box. An opal stone with a small gold plate attached to the top of the stone with a 'S' carved into it was all that you saw. The milky opaque stone with a blue and pink hue stared at you making you gush at Sasha's thoughtfulness.

"I got one for me too." She showed you the exact same necklace with your initials carved into the gold plate. You helped her up, putting her arm over your shoulder. "Awww, one more caramel cookie?" She whined. "Please, Y/n?" She looked at you. "You can barely move." Your hand tightened around her waist, pulling her closer to you.

"Aw man." She grimaced. You looked over, making Sasha sit on your bed. "Fine, I'll bring you one more." As you walked always Sasha said, "Wait two more and a brownie!" You chuckled before walking away and grabbing the items she asked you for.

You walked back, only to find her sleep, mouth wide open and her snoring. "It's only been two seconds." You said, setting the plate on your nightstand. You kissed her on the forehead before saying, "Happy Anniversary Sasha, I love you."

She moved around before saying "Love you too." In a sleepy voice.


	10. Cold-Hanji x Reader Smut

"Ughhh", You complained about the early morning cold. Hanji ticked her head as you raised your arms in the air and said, "I'm cold, I need someone to warm me up". Hanji crawled onto the bed and said, "It's our day off, you wanna hang out?" The smiling female replied to her half-asleep girlfriend. "No, I wanna sleep and not be cold". Hanji replied, "Your wish is my command, m' lady". Hanji cuddled next to the girl in her bed, before stirring back into unconsciousness.

Hanji woke up to you squirming. She blinked and whispered, "Wake up, Y/n, let's do something". The girl only shook her head and said, "Nuh-uh". Hanji started to argue, but before she could protest, she got an idea. She smiled before dipping her head in your shoulder. 

You giggled before moaning, Hanji smiled into your neck. Hanji moved over to your chest and before reaching your chest and squeezing. You moaned before feeling Hanji's warm breath against your breasts. You looked at the sight of Hanji's face in-between your breasts and gave a slight smile. Hanji squeezed the soft flesh, rubbing her finger over the nipple making the girl's breath hitch. 

Hanji ran her hands down the smooth plane of your tummy while you lifted your shirt above your head and unclipped your bra. Hanji lifted her head to kiss you making you moan in her mouth. You wrapped your arms around her neck. The sheets wrapped around you and her, making you finally satisfied at the warmth. Even though you were shirtless and soon to be naked.

Hanji pulled down your pants, cold air hitting your thighs. You shudder, pulling the cover-up. Hanji slid lower into the cover, her face is slightly shrouded in darkness. You giggled, squealing when she squeezed the tops of your thighs and spread them open. You felt a liquid drop on your bottom, Hanji licking her lips at the sight. 

Hanji slid her fingers down you, making you let out a little moan. You felt her two fingers spread your lips open, more air hitting and making your insides curl with heat. "Stop-" You said, breath hitching when Hanji started to suck on your clit. "Oh, God." You let out, making her speed up and move down to your entrance.

She used her finger to rub your clit in small motions, your legs slightly jerking when she used your tongue to dive inside you. You moaned as her tongue wiggled inside you. You ran your fingers through her hair, making sure not to pull. Hanji lifted your thighs on her shoulders, going deeper.

"Yess, hmm." You groaned softly as her mannerisms sped up. Your hips were jerking in the air, making you grind against Hanji's face. Hanji kept going, using her fingers to flick and rub your clit, then replacing her tongue with her finger and vice-versa. "OH!" You felt her fingers pierce you.

Hanji chuckled at the sudden arch of your back and you are ragged, speeded breathing. She watched as you squirmed and whimpered at her work. Fingers curled against your right places, you felt yourself tighten and gush around the brunette's fingers. Hanji sped up, wet noises making it straight to your ears.

"Oh, Hanji!" You said when she hit your spot again. "Right there yes, yes." You felt yourself growing closer then you felt her hand tug away. You whined, Hanji licking her hands clean while keeping eye contact with you. She used her other hand to grab the rubber band in her hand and letting it down.

You saw her shed the shirt she had on, then her pants, then all her clothes. You sat up, body hot from her actions. The room was still cold as hell, your nipples sticking up because of the room's temperature. You sat up, watching her walk over to the dresser. You saw her pull out something. 

"Another invention Hanji?" You raised your eyebrows. "Didn't we agree to keep inventions out of the bedroom?" You watched her strap it on and you and felt her dip onto the bed right next to you. She grabbed a pillow, wrapping an arm around your torso and putting the pillow under it.

You wrapped an arm around her neck, making her lean down, whatever it was that she had to make its way into you. You sighed at its stretch, toes curling when she began to move. Your hips bucked up, meeting hers when she started to thrust faster. 

"Faster Hanji." You felt her speed up, her hands landing on your hips. You moaned, grabbing the bedsheets. You were completely exposed in the cold room you were previously complaining about but you couldn't bring yourself to care.

You felt the invention brush up against your good spot, the fast action making you let out a whimper. "Mmm, Hanji, more." She rested one hand on the headboard, the other on your lifted thigh.

"Oh my god!" You yelled when she moved your legs back, hitting a deep spot inside you. "Ooh, yes, yes, yes!" The invention running against your spot over and over again. You clenched around the toy, squelching and smacking noises making you bite your lips. 

Hanji was on top of you, watching your every reaction. "I told you-" She let out before taking a deep breath and saying, "This would be a good idea Y/n." Your breasts bounced, Hanji pinching one in her hands. Your stomach felt like it was going to explode.

"H-Hanji, I'm cumming." You struggled to get the words out of your mouth because it suddenly went dry. Your juices seeped out and were currently dripping down your thighs. Hanji leaned over to kiss you, her tongue meeting yours. 

You cried inside of her mouth when you came, legs shaking. Hanji moaned into your mouth, her hips moving slower but not stopping. You took in deep breaths after your orgasm, the cold air not so cold anymore. 

Hanji moved slower, looking at your face before stopping completely. She planted a few kisses on your neck before sliding from off the top of you and on the bed. You jumped slightly in the air when the woman landed right next to you, stomach still warm. She unstrapped the toy from herself before setting it on the bed.

You slid over to her side of the bed, bringing and pulling some cover up with you. You laid your head in her chest, arm wrapping around on her shoulder. "Love you." You mumbled. Hanji kissed your forehead before saying, "Love you too."


	11. Pieck Smut I wrote

Pieck looked back at you before saying aloud, "You sure I won't suffocate you?" You rolled your eyes before saying, "Pieck if you do suffocate me just tell them I was born to die, now hop on." She shrugged her shoulders before taking a seat on your face.

Her plush thighs wrapped around your head, her lower lips settling themselves to a small inch on top of your lips. You grabbed her thighs pulling her a little bit closer, her ass right on top of your nose.

You rubbed your hands over her thighs, giving a small kiss to each side before pulling her hips making her pussy go down on your lips. Your tongue reached out, licking the outside of her labia, Pieck giving a small moan before grinding against your face. 

You gave her ass a small smack, before humming something, sending vibrations to her lower body. You opened your mouth up, laying your tongue on her clit, before closing your lips across her pussy. "F-fuck, mmmmhh." She replied to your movements before grinding against your face.

You grabbed her ass cheeks, your tongue going deep inside her, the muscle making its way through her entrance. Pieck leaned back and grabbed your hair, her hips rolling slowly against your face. You reached your tongue somewhere, making the girl arch her back. "O-ohhhh!" She said loudly.

You kept repeating the motions, Pieck giving small moans, tugging on your hair. You kept flicking your tongue across her clit before wrapping your lips around it. You kept rubbing her thighs, the limbs wrapping around your head. Pieck kept rocking back and forth on your face, "Keep it right there, oh, yes, yes, yes!"

You kept doing as she asked, her juices reaching over and dropping off your chin and onto your chest. You kept your tongue inside her, one of your hands cupping her breasts, squeezing and flicking your finger on the nipple. Your other hand came to rub the front of her pussy, hand coming in contact with her clit. 

Pieck screamed a small, "Y/n.", her thighs clenching against your head, letting me know she was close. You kept thrusting my tongue against her tight entrance, you feel a small pulse against the muscle. Her juices covered your cheeks and your chin, making you moan in pleasure. "Ooohhhh please, I'm close Y/n a-ahhhh!" 

Her thighs locked around your head, your hand squeezing her breast, making her flinch and whine. Pieck rocked her hips slowly against your face, giving out a small, 'mmmm.' Her juices made your face even wetter, the liquid running off your face and staining the bedsheets. 

You slid from under her before staring at her dazed appearance. Her eyes were even more lidded, making her look like she just woke up. Her lip was red, probably from biting it too much and the light yellow marks that decorated her neck were turning into an orange-red from the session. 

Her cum and your saliva was dripping from her pussy lips, making the bedsheets wet. You grabbed the towel on the nightstand, wiping your wet ass face before cleaning the other girl up, grabbing Pieck by the waist, and grabbing the cover. Pieck shivered before accepting your warm hug around her waist, leaning back into your touch. "I love you." 

"Love you too babe."


	12. Garden-G!P Werewolf Yelena x Reader Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf AU and Yelena’s G!P in this

You wandered around the garden, the flowers you planted around your humming form. You grabbed your watering wand, waving it around, water landing on the plants. The full moon was out tonight, your wife Yelena was always gone by the time a full moon on a night makes itself known. You always felt lonely when she left to go somewhere, so she brought you this garden to help with your separation from her. 

You kept watering your favorite flowers, those beautiful Caladium Bulbs. The leaf-shaped cloud white flowers waving at the water making contact with their leaves. You stood in your silk robe, shuddering at the fact it was cold tonight. A howl ran through the night, making you jump. 

You turned around and looked for any animals that might be around. The only animals that could howl would be coyotes, but the howl was deeper, more threatening. You turned, before grabbing your wand and moving on. You kept looking around just in case something snuck in, but the mansion was heavily guarded and you didn't have to worry about wild animals sneaking in.

You looked at the way your flowers stood up proudly in the moonlight. You smiled, the flowers reminding you of Yelena. Another howl rung through your ears. You jumped, running to the door that stood on the side and putting the wand on the hook you used to keep your gardening tools in place.

Another howl shook through the night, this time sounding closer than before. You turned, opening the door. You walked inside, the mansion empty, you heard a howl. 

This time it didn't sound like it came from outside, it was coming from upstairs. You stood at the edge of the stairs, hearing snarls and growls. 

"Yelena?" You asked, another set of snarls and animalistic whimpers come from the stairs. You slowly stepped up the stairs, hand bracing for whatever was up there. You left your phone on the dresser in your and Yelena's bedroom. You walked a little bit faster before seeing a shadow, a huge one in the wall in your bedroom. 

The snarls and howls shocked you, making you scream a curse before hearing a "Y/n!" come from the room.

You entered the room, seeing an anamorphic creature kneeling on the floor. You looked at its form, amber fur extending from its legs and stopping at the beginning of its thighs, it howled again before snarling, showing off the sharp canines inside its mouth. You recognized a similar blonde bowl cut on the side of its head, aided with a pair of ears. It had a human face, then you took a good look and realized,

"Yelena!" You screeched, "What the fuck?" You looked into her eyes, seeing that her pupils were slit. "Close the curtains!" Yelena growled at you, another pained snarl coming from her mouth. You rushed closing the curtains on every window in the room, seeing Yelena collapse on the ground, panting. 

"Run," Yelena said. You turned and dashed, heading down the stairs and opening the door, and running through the garden. You heard steps coming from behind you and deep animal cries, but you decided to ignore it. Your expensive house slippers making minimal noise against the ground as you run faster. 

"Fuck!" You said, "I forgot my phone!" You looked behind you, seeing Yelena behind you, tattered clothes still stuck to her more muscular, fur-covered body. You tripped over a small stone, falling to the ground and huffing out a 'Shit!' 

You got back up, your hair getting tugged from behind and a hot tongue licking your ear. You whimpered, prepared for whatever was going to happen. You peeped long nails tear into your clothes and rip them off completely, leaving you bare. Yelena snarled in your ear, huffs coming out.

You felt her nose dive into your neck. "Fuck." She groaned, making you shudder. You felt your nipples harden in the cold air. Yelena gave a nip to your neck, making you whimper in fear. She moved her hand to your front, grabbing and groping your breast. Her finger circled and pinched your nipple, making your moan. 

"Yelena?" You asked, not understanding why you were still alive. She growled pushing you to where you were on your hands and knees. You felt her rip your underwear off, a howl coming again from her mouth. You felt her breath on your pussy, making your legs shake. 

"You smell so fucking delicious, my God." Yelena groaned, her voice a little bit deeper than what it was before. A tongue licked your clit, you moaned at the unexpected action. You felt her pierce your entrance with her mouth, making you yelp.

"Y-Yelena!" You poked your ass higher in the air, feeling her nails dig in your bottom, squeezing, making you stay in place as she devoured you from the back. You moaned and arched your back when the werewolf kept thrusting her seemingly longer tongue inside you. 

"Hmmm, a-ahhh!" You screamed when her tongue went deeper, finger moving to rub your clit, squelching noises coming from behind you. "Yelena," you repeated her name like a chant, another growl coming from her in response. 

You grabbed the grass under you, feeling that familiar spark come from you, body jolting when you felt the wolf hit your g-spot. "Mmm, I'm gonna cum." You heard another snarl come before she smacked you on the ass, the sound echoing around the empty garden.

You came with a loud cry of her name, your teeth clamping down on your lip. You heard the shuffling of her behind you, as she rubbed her hard member between the lips of your pussy.

You moaned, still in shock from your previous orgasm. You felt her bulbous head enter you, making you heave a cry of her name. "You've always been so good for me, even when I turned into a monster." You panted, feeling Yelena fill you, the member throbbing inside you. 

"Fuck." Yelena groaned, grabbing your hips moving the sudden change in movement making you shake. "Oh my god!" you screeched, making Yelena go faster. Skin slapping made itself present through echoes in the air. The neighbors were going to be pissed for sure. 

Yelena grabbed your hair, lifting you into her lap, her hips moving faster. She grabbed your waist before grabbing your leg and lifting it to get a better angle. You grabbed her arm, gasping as she hit that spot over and over again. The creature finally kissing your cervix making you gasp. Yelena dove her face inside your neck, sniffing and biting. She let out pants every time you tightened around her. 

You looked back and met her hazed eyes and moaned even louder. You felt her curse under breath, your breasts bouncing in the air and hers pressing into your back. "Cum, fuck!" Yelena barked before reaching in front of you and rubbing your clit, making you wail before releasing all over her lap. 

You heard Yelena growl out your name before feeling something shoot up inside you, some of it leaking from your hole. You watched as the sun came up, making Yelena pull out and the girl collapsed, her actions making you fall forward and land on the soft trail in the garden. 

You saw her wolf features disappear completely, and her eyes, which were now back to normal close. You felt warm liquid drip out of you and onto the ground beneath you. Yelena opened her eyes and jolted up, turning her head left and right before giving you a terrified look. 

"Y/n!" She screamed before looking down at herself and running to your aid. "Did I turn?" Yelena asked, seeing your glazed-over eyes from being fucked so hard. You nodded, her eyes looking you up and down. "Oh my God, did I hurt you?" She asked, her looking like she was going to cry. 

You nodded a simple 'no', before seeing her realizing what happened. You laughed, saying "I'm okay Yelena, you just went a little berserk, that's all." Some more liquid dripped out your vagina, pearl staining the ground. 

Yelena then helped you into the shower, helping you wash and moisturize your skin before putting a new pair of silk pajamas on and helping you in bed. You felt her arms wrap around you, "So how do feel knowing what you know now?" 

You replied, "In the five years we've been married, you should've told me." You played with her fingers, Yelena kissed your neck before saying, "I'm sorry baby, I just thought if I told you, you wouldn't love me anymore." 

"That's stupid." You scoffed before turning towards her and saying, "Yeah I know, no more secrets." You nodded in agreement, before dozing off.


	13. Consideration-Hanji x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MANGA SPOILERS!!!!

"I understand." You sobbed, holding onto their shirt, your hand letting go. You wanted to cry, but this wasn't the time. You felt your chest compress under this pressure. You could only imagine how they felt about this. You held their face with your hand before leaning in and trying your best to come up with a goodbye.

"Y/n," Hanji whispered, trying their best to come up with a smile, but they saw the pain in your eyes, they felt trapped. "I love you Hanji." You looked up, the rumble and shake of those titans making your heart beat a little faster. "I want you to spend your last moments thinking about whatever makes you happy." 

"I don't want you to dread it." A choked sob came from your throat. You knew they were going to die, and yet you were content with it. You couldn't bear the sight of them leaving you forever, but you had to. It was the only way. Hanji looked into your eyes, leaning over towards, you following suit. 

You wrapped an arm around them, whispering, "I understand, and even though I'm not fine with it, this is what needs to be done." You sniffed, eyes stinging and heart beating. You backed up, Hanji reaching over and wiping a tear from your eye. "Thank you Y/n." They spoke, but so softly.

"Thank you for helping me accomplish a new path for humanity, thank you for understanding me and never judging me for my actions, thank you for loving me over the years." Hanji also had tears welling up in their eyes as well. 

You raised an arm to set it on their shoulder before saying, "Hey when you get there, save me a spot." Hanji nodded before leaning forward and giving you a kiss one last time. They whispered a slow, but prominent 'I love you,' on your mouth. You said it back, watching as they turned, ODM gear stretching out and raising them higher, the air coming out of the engine.

You stood and stared at their last minutes in your sight. The steam coming from the hundreds of Colossal titans covering them and engulfing them in steam. You saw a titan buckle its knees, falling down. You smiled, knowing that your lover is spending their last minutes doing what they loved. 

You hurried with the rest to the plane. You felt a hot tear, hand falling on where they wiped the first tear off your face. You saw everybody watch from the window what was happening outside, you didn't even look outside, wanting this to be painless as possible. A chilling scream of Hanji's name came from Armin who was watching everything like everybody else.

You heard Onyankopon let everybody know that the plane was taking off. You watched as the plane lifted from its place off the ground and into the sky. You shook, hands trembling air going inside you slowly as you tried to breathe. 'I'll see you.' You repeated inside your head.

The way you so vividly remember how you met them heart made your heartache. "Y/n L/n of the 102th regiment reporting for duty." You saluted to your superiors, hand landing heavily on your chest. You watched as the legendary section commander Hanji Zoe approach you with a huge smile on their face. "And what do we have here?" They tilted their head, eyes darting to the stack of papers that was leaning on your chest.

You stated what was on your chest, answering their questions. "New information on the titans, from observation made by the Garrison." You raised your head, eyes meeting their maple colored orbs. You saw a quick flash going through their eyes, hearing a multiple rumors come from your peers, the topic surrounding them.

'They have a fetish for titans!' 'Really?' Another girl exclaimed. 'Wouldn't they get devoured if they actually got close enough?' They asked. 'Duh!' The other whispered. You turned before running back to your training grounds.

You remember when Erwin died, and how devastated they were. They didn't eat, sleep, even shower for days. You had to cater to them while reminding them to breathe and take a break so they wouldn't burn themselves out. You watched them feel for each new discovery they made, each step closer to humanity's end for war against the titans.

You remember when you first kissed them, when you first made love.

Those memories made it worse, made the pain in your heart swell even more. Your fallen comrades, that fact you were one of those who were still standing. It didn't make sense, you were supposed to be dead a long time ago.

But you weren't, it was a contradiction with in itself. You shivered, everybody taking their seats. Silent enough that if a pin dropped you'd be able to hear it. Everybody started discussing what would happen when they finally landed. You tried your best to pay attention. 

On how to locate Eren and stop the rumbling. You watched as they conversed about their plans, being shook by a loud clap of thunder in the air and everything going black. 

You ended up in a desert, a large light branching out in the sky and clouds swirling around it. You looked around your comrades, seeing everyone present and everybody calling out Eren's name. You looked, too much of a shell in yourself to even mutter a word of his name.

It was no point in doing so, everything and everybody you lived for was gone. You watched as your comrades begged him for mercy a before loud voice in the air, Eren's announcing that the only way to end it.

End the chaos, end the bloodshed, end this massive lines of titans trampling over every human beyond the walls was to end his life. He stated that they were free to do so. 

And you would. You promised yourself you would, for Hanji, and for everybody else who needed help and who wanted to live. 

You woke on the plane in a cold sweat, everybody doing the same.

"I understand." You whispered out, before straightening yourself.

"I understand everything now."


	14. Stay-Historia x Reader Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this mad short lmao

You sat up and rubbed your eyes from exhaustion, slowly waking up. You saw her beautiful face in the faint moonlight. You caressed her cheek and sighed. 'I love her so much.' You thought in your head. You got up from the bed, making it creak. You walked over to the chair and grabbed your jacket, you shivered from the midnight cold. 

You grabbed your shoes, before a confused Historia muttered, "Y/n?" You jumped, because of the sound of her soft voice. "Hey baby, go back to sleep." You felt a warm hand grabbed your wrist. "Stay Y/n." You looked at her and said, "Babe," You saw the pain in her eyes and your expression softened. She hated the fact you left her every night. 

She said, "Just for tonight." You sighed and said, "Okay, just for you." You hopped in the bed and wrapped your arms around her waist. You saw her smile in happiness. You said, "You know I love you, right?" She whispered, "If you didn't, we wouldn't be here." You smiled at the comment. 

She kissed you, pulling you closer. You used your tongue to grazed her bottom lip, you asked for entrance, but she denied it playfully. You squeezed her butt, making her moan softly. She laid on her back as you kept your lips attached to hers. You pinned her soft hands against the headboard, and you grazed your lips against her silk-like neck. 

She moaned, making you go faster. You heard angelic noises coming from Historia's mouth as you attacked her neck. You took off your jacket and unbuttoned her gown, lips still attached to her soft neck. She shook off the gown. And your hands roamed her body, before coming to a stop at her bra clip. You stripped yourself of your shirt. Throwing the article of clothing on the ground, leaving you in a tank top.

You threw the bra on the floor, smiling at her beauty. You saw Historia blush, "Don't stare Y/n." She whispered. "How can I not, you're just so...gorgeous." You smiled as you saw Historia smile. You leaned, putting your mouth around the pink bud. You pinched the other, watching Historia writhing in pleasure. You slid your hand inside her almost soaked panties. You rubbed one finger on her clit. 

"Y/n." She moaned loudly. You moved your mouth to her other breast. You pushed one finger inside her soft folds. Then another. You saw Historia grabbed the sheets, knuckles almost white. You put your lips against her soft ones. You smiled in the kiss when you heard Historia whine. You went slower, slowly driving the blonde mad. She looked at you and the eyes and said, "Y/n." 

You went faster replied with a grin, "Better?" You heard Historia moan loudly as you added a third finger inside her aching folds. You saw her flushed face and smiled. "God, you're so pretty." You attacked her neck. Leaving a huge, purple bruise on her soft neck. You looked the girl in the eye and saw her pupils covered over with lust. 

You kept thrusting your fingers inside, her slick making loud, lewd noises. You kept nipping at her neck, her hips bucking into your hand. She whined, grabbing your bicep. “I’m close.” She moaned, her legs jerking up when you rubbed her clit in figure 8. You sucked a deep bruise into the crook of her neck, letting out a low laugh when you saw the deep bruise.

You felt her velvet walls tighten around your fingers. You saw Historia threw her head back and moan in pleasure. She grabbed your wrist and screamed your name, "Y/n, ahh-" You smirked and cooed, "That's right, good girl." You put your lips on hers and felt a liquid drip on your fingers.

You let her ride out her high on your fingers, her insides still convulsing and tighten around your fingers. You kissed her, before leaving light kisses on her neck.

You brought the hand up to your mouth as she stared in your lust-filled eyes and licked her nectar, off your fingers. You smiled as you heard Historia whine. You laid back down and wrapped your arm around her slender curves. You whispered in her ear, "Maybe I should consider staying here more often.”


	15. Telephone-Hanji x Reader Smut

"And that's exactly what they did!" You screeched in laughter at Hanji's joke, falling backward on your bed and turning over in your bed, now you being on your stomach. You were on facetime with your lover, Hanji. You swung your feet in the hair, watching Hanji rant about her job and the craziness that ran rapidly in the area. "Then Eren, he's such a hothead and can't control his temper so he-" You tilted your head at the mention of Eren's name, when you first met him he was already fighting and screaming his head off at Jean.

"He punched the dude right in his smug face!" Hanji exclaimed. You giggled at the idea of Eren punching a bypasser that just happened to get fruit punch on his mostly white suit and then was rude to him like he caused the chaos. "He just fucking swung on him like it's nothing, but of course we ran away because we were going to be late to work." Hanji shifted in her bed, sitting up and staring into your eyes.

"Then Levi was like-" She brushed some wild hair strands into her face to give herself a bang and to mock the brooding male. "Eren that was such a stupid thing to do, you better be glad you have a forgetful ass face, or else you've would have been toast." Hanji let out a comical scream at her impression of Levi. You rolled over, hand across stomach wheezing your lungs out because it sounded just like him too.

You finally gained your sense and turned to your former position on the bed, the sheets wrinkling under you because of your constant movement. You pointed at the phone and replied, "That sounds exactly like him too!" You watched as Hanji chuckled at your observation.

"Hold on, lemme show you this Tiktok of this dude that sounds exactly like him." You opened the app, Hanji curious 'Who?' filling your ears. "Hold on I'm about to show the video." You swiped through the screen that just loaded and opened your 'favorites' page. You scrolled to the video, the blue LED lights making your finger press on the video.

here’s the tiktok <https://www.tiktok.com/@slut4heymamaslesbians/video/6919267778163723526?lang=en>

You pressed the share button, being so quick to share the tiktok you didn't see what the video was. You closed the app, opening the Facetime app. Hanji currently had you paused, trying to find the video and watch it.

"Oh?" Hanji's voice echoed from the other line. "It's so funny, and then-" Hanji shushed you from the other line, before saying, "I'm on my way." You let out a low 'huh', saying Hanji's name but founding she hung up on you. You decided to brush it off and just thought her phone died. You decided to stretch and go take a shower.

You sat there, drying your hair with a towel wrapped around your body. You heard your door open, hurrying to get up, sitting back down when you heard Hanji's voice. You forgot you gave them a spare key. Hanji walked into your room, leaning over, and grabbed you by the waist. "Hey-" She pressed her lips against yours, your towel falling down a little bit as you were pressed against their body.

She pulled the towel from your body, revealing yourself to them. You swallowed hard, Hanji kissing you, you willingly let her invade your mouth with her tongue. You moaned, chest brushing up against her t-shirt. You laid down, Hanji getting on your bed and laying on top of you. You felt her softly grab your wrists and lay rough kisses across your neck, chest, and shoulders.

"Hanji." You mewled loudly, your lover latching onto your neck and lapping at the dark bruise on your clavicular head. She raised your thigh and placed it in the crook of her arm, sliding slowly and kissing a path until she reached your chest. Your breasts on each side of her face. Hanji kneaded your breasts in between her fingers leaning to suck and bite on one.

You whined your hands stationary due to her previously holding your wrists. You watched as she left another hickey right above your nipple before leaning over to the other one. She raised her knee to be placed directly at your vulva. Her jeans making friction as she purposely rubbed on yours.

She slid further down, hands roaming all over your body as she did so. She slid further before lifting your thighs in the air and over her shoulders. Hanji came to face with cunt, her fingers sliding down your slit, her fingers lifting upwards to show you the long string of your fluid connecting itself yourself and her slender fingers. Hanji's lips curled into a smile, before lifting her finger to her mouth and sucking.

She kept eye contact with you, making your insides clench and your mouth let a whimper slip. She lapped at your labia, still keeping eye contact, her chocolate eyes burning straight into your soul. She grabbed a handful of your ass, sliding you even closer to her face. Her nose sat right on top of her clit, her lips sucking on your bud.

You moaned, thighs shaking on her shoulders. You tried to turn your ear, but Hanji pulled away from you and said, "Keep your eyes on me." Her voice deep and her eyes a little bit darker. You whimpered before locking eyes onto, hers refusing to leave yours. Hanji kept her mouth on your clit, her fingers coming from tightly gripping underneath your thighs and prying at your entrance. She slid her fingers in, you letting out a guttural cry and tightly gripping the pillows above you.

You kept bucking your hips against her face, forcing her to grab them and pin them down. "Hanji, I'm close, Oh my God!" Her fingers curled directly onto your spot, your thighs closing around her head. "Hanji, Hanji!" Her fingers kept rubbing against it, your moans turning into shrill screams. Her eyes were still locked with yours, her lips still wrapped around your clit.

You felt closer than ever, letting a scream when you finally came, head rolling back and a stream of liquid hitting Hanji in the face. Your liquid dripping from her face. Hanji wiped her face with the bottom of her shirt, a big smile on her face. There was a huge wet spot on her collar, and you just stared at one another.

"Did I?"

"You did," Hanji said, her fingers came to pull at her soaked collar. "I didn't know I could do that." Your eyes going wide and your arm reaching over to wrap itself around your waist. "That was so cool!" Hanji exclaimed, she said before taking off her shirt. She crawled up to you before whispering in your ear,

"Let's do it again."


	16. Mind-Jealous!Annie x Reader

Annie stood in the back, sitting on the azure couch that your friend had. You were dancing, having fun, and socializing. Annie was never the type to enjoy gatherings such as these. She sucked at talking to people, but how the fuck were you so good? Ugh, she watched as you flawlessly carried on, talking about random things that weren't just about the weather. 

You giggled talking to one person, your hand covering your face, and raised your head back. You smiled, resting your hand on your hip and waving goodbye to them when they left. Annie bit a chip, the salty taste invading her mouth, and a slight crunch came when she nibbled on the chip. You started swaying to the music, turning your head and peeping your head into her direction.

You speed-walked your way towards her and sat next to her. You pouted, arm landing on her shoulder. 

"What's wrong babe, do you wanna go home?" The look in your eye leaked with concern.

Annie frantically shook her head 'no', not wanting to ruin your fun. You leaned over and playfully grabbed one of her chips, giving her a peck on the lips and tossing it in your mouth. "I can stay over here if you want, you're twice the fun as anybody here." The music in the background surrounding you tunes filling your ears. Annie looked over to you before saying lowly, "You can hang out, it's cool." She ate another chip from the bag.

"I don't want to ruin your fun Y/n." She shrugged her shoulders. You raised an eyebrow in confusion, you looking into her steel-blue eyes. You wanted to let out a 'You sure?' But you decided to leave it be and go hang out with your friends. You let out a 'love you Annie' before getting up and walking towards an old friend and greeting them.

Annie sat with her chips and sprite, munching. You stood talking to someone, she couldn't make out who it was because they were wearing a hood. Who the fuck wears hoods in a house? Anyway, you scratched your neck before using that expression you used when you forced yourself to laugh at something that wasn't funny. Annie almost blew a fuse when she saw the person try to wrap their arm around your waist.

Next thing you know Annie was raising herself from her seat and put a hand on the person's chest before flinging them back into another person's back. You grabbed Annie's arm, watching another person at the party turn to your friend and push them. You watched as Annie grabbed your bicep instead and drag you out the house, walking faster than a person her height should.

"We're leaving." Your eyes widened, you tried to calm the blonde down by letting a small 'It wasn't that serious' slip from your lips, but she wouldn't hear it. You watched as she nodded to you on the other side of your car and gave you a simple command.

"Toss me your keys." You slid the keys across your car, the metal tools making a clink in her hand when it reached her. She unlocked the door, both of you hopping inside. You put your seatbelt on and watched nervously as Annie adjusted the driver's seat and turned the engine on. You wanted to say something, but the way Annie's eyebrows were furrowed and the way her expression was dark you decided to stay silent.

You fiddled with your fingers, trying to find something to do during the car ride, but before you knew it you two were outside your apartment complex. You two walked out, you watched as Annie unlocked and opened your door, you followed her inside.

Next thing you know you were pressed against the wall, Annie pressing her lips against yours. You put your hands on her shoulders, as she moved her path to your neck, making you moan when she got to that spot. She slinked a hand around your waist, grabbing a handful of your ass and pulling you closer to her small body. She backed up and said, "Who was it?" 

You raised an eyebrow in confusion before letting out a 'Who?' Annie let out a low growl before pinning you against the wall. 

"At the party, someone grabbed your waist, who was it?" You let out a low 'oh!' before turning to her and saying, "A person I went to school with nothing special-" Annie kissed you again, you moaning against her mouth and trying to wrap your arms around her, but failing to do so. She kept your arms pinned behind you, her strength unmatched in comparison to yours.

"You sure?" Her eyebrow lowering as yours rose. "Annie." You whispered. Annie looked back at you, her letting a low 'I didn't like the way they touched you.'

She latched her fingers inside yours, leading you to your shared bedroom. She pushed you on the bed, knocking the breath out of your lungs. She leaned over, biting your neck, her lips latching onto your neck and sucking with such a force. You leaned back, her hands reaching to lift your shirt up, your hands following her unspoken commands. 

You looked over into the mirror that sat on your bedside table and saw that a big dark mark sat perfectly on the space between your neck and your collarbone.

"Just enough so everybody can see," Annie said, her voice growing deeper, making you shudder. 

You removed the rest of your clothes, Annie following after you. She slid her pants off her toned legs and kicked the garments to the side. The blonde leaned over moving towards your face, turning her head latching her lips onto yours. You let out a noise, her hands moving down your body, landing on your breast. 

She slid her fingers under your bra, her fingers tweaking against your nipple; the bud growing hard under her warm hand and the fabric. 

Annie moving her hands from under your bra and unclipping the piece, your straps falling onto the middle of your biceps. You moved your arms forwards, revealing your breasts to the other girl. Annie leaned over, biting a small mark into your clavicle and moving her mouth towards your breast. She kept tweaking with the other one, her thumb rubbing it, eventually making your nipple rock hard.

You pressed your thighs together, giving a grip towards the sheets. Annie removed her mouth from your tit, towards the other one. She slid her other hand down your stomach and into your panties. She pressed her two fingers and slowly rubbing at your clit, her humming into your breast, the vibrations going straight to your insides and sending an electric shiver down your spine. She finally pushed her middle finger in, adding her ring as well. You were already wet enough from her constant stimulation and slight teasing.

You heard the squelch and sticky noises your cunt made, moaning when Annie curled her fingers directly at that spot. Her thumb was steady adding pressure to your clit, her low hum of 'You're so wet and tight around my fingers' making you heat up everywhere. Annie kept at this, before completely removing her fingers from inside you. 

"Annie." You whimpered, Annie looking towards you and shushing you before leaning over you. She popped her fingers in her mouth, making a show with her mouth, tongue wrapping around her fingers. You watched as Annie shedded her clothes, her underwear falling to the floor near your bed. 

She grabbed your leg, putting that one limb and over her hips. Then she put one leg over yours, grabbing your waist and you felt her and your wet cunts kiss one another. She pulled you closer, her hair falling on your face. Her hips started moving, her pussy rubbing against yours. You lifted your hips meeting hers, you letting a soft moan. You felt juices drip and slide onto your rear.

Annie moved faster, her clit rubbing against yours becoming faster. "Annie." You let out as she lifted your leg higher, becoming even closer to your pussy. She leaned over and kissed you harshly, her other hand pinching your nipples hard. The bed creaked, Annie practically jamming her hips into yours. 

"God, you're so wet," Annie whispered, tilting your hips so she could rub against you more efficiently. Annie let out low groans and moans, her mouth against yours the whole time. 

You kept whimpering, feeling your orgasm creep up behind you. You moaned out her name, a hazy smile making its way onto her face. She kept rolling her hips, keeping you in place. 

She stopped, making you whine in protest. You felt your sex throb in desperation, Annie letting out a chuckle.

"Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you." Her soft voice echoed through your ears. Her fingers slid in between your bodies and landed directly on your clit, rubbing it softly. You groaned in frustration, before replying to her command.

"I want you to keep going." Annie rolled her hips against yours before saying, "Keep going with what?" She looked at you, her eyes completely cold, she almost looked like she was bored. You gripped the sheets, hips bucking in the air. 

"I want you to keep fucking me, I want your pussy against mine." You whined, Annie gripping your hips and rolling even faster against you, your sexes rubbing and your hole clenching. 

"Fuck." Annie whispered, her hair falling in front of her face, her steel eyes staring directly into your soul. You felt your orgasm come, making you heave and let out a loud cry. Annie slowly came after you, her lips meeting yours and biting yours, her low cry hovering over your lips. 

She slid off of you, her legs shaky from using so much force. You sat up, pulling the cover so you two could lay under it. You shudder at the wet sticking and dripping on your thighs. You pulled the cover over Annie as well, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in.

"You wanna take a shower?" You kissed her neck, your hand trailing and slowly tapping against her stomach. Annie nodded, her head looking back at you.

"Yeah, I feel gross." Her voice was soft, she turned over, her body meeting yours. 

"Just give me five minutes." Her eyes closed, her mouth pursing into a thin line. 

"Ok then." You laid along beside her, tonight plaguing your mind.


	17. Sweet-Rico Brzenska Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rico is so underrated omg😩

"He's asleep." You chirped, looking over to your wife who was sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in her lap. Your son, who was currently in his room, sleeping soundly in his twin bed. "Is his nightlight on?" Rico asked, her pushing her glasses upwards. You nodded, taking a seat right next to her. You both snuggled next to each other, arms wrapped around one another.

You slid, before stopping. "Oh, I forgot to bring the drinks and candy." You slid from under her body and moved towards the kitchen. You grabbed the big bag of chocolate treats and the gummy bears that you brought. You walked inside, turning to also grab the big bottle of soda and two wine glasses. You waltzed out of the kitchen, hands full. Rico turned to you, her helping you carry the food that was currently in your hands and taking a seat right next to her.

You found a movie, eventually getting tired and resting your head on her lap. You grabbed a green gummy bear and popped it inside your mouth. The movie played in the background, the characters going to a restaurant to have a double date. You turned to Rico, looking at her chin because her eyes were focusing on the screen.

"What?" Rico asked, you giggling at her serious face. "Nothing, you're just really pretty, that's all." Your hand came to stroke her cheek with your index and thumb. "I remember us going on a double date with Levi and Erwin." Rico smiled, raising her eyebrow. "They weren't even together," Rico said. "Was it even a double date?" Your hand cupped around her face.

You replied to her comment, "Weren't, past tense." Rico rolled her eyes, before grabbing a handful of popcorn and chewing it. "They still weren't together." You flipped yourself over, hands resting on her thigh. "But they're together now!" You sat up, reaching over the bowl of popcorn that sat on the table next to the couch. Rico turned towards you before grabbing her wine glass and sipping from it.

"You're so technical." You teased her, hands reaching for more popcorn. Rico chuckled lowly, "But you love it though."

"Sure do." You met her face chewing down on another gummy bear. You swallowed the gummy bear getting up looking Rico in her sky blue eyes and leaning in, your noses touching and your lips hovering over one another.

"Mama?" Your toddler whispered, his head peeking from the side of the couch. You turned your head towards him, you walking over to him and wrapping your arms around him and picking him up.

"Yes, baby?" You replied to his question, his small hands reaching over to rub his sleepy eyes. "I had a bad dream." His soft voice said. He leaned his head into your shoulder and yawned.

"Oh, do you want to watch a movie with me and mommy so you can forget all about your dream?" You whispered in his ear, tickling him so he can cheer up. He gave you a small 'yes' sitting in your arms looking small in his onesie that he loves to wear. You took a seat, your little boy sitting in your lap.

You looked over to Rico, who was currently offering him some gummy bears. "This one is purple mama!" He exclaimed, making you smile and point to the red one and asking, "What color is this one?" He looked at the bear and then looked back at you.

"Red." He said making you clap your hands, and coo at his answer. "You're right." Rico smiled before giving him a high five.

You turned the movie that you currently watching into a cartoon. You watched as your son bobbed his head to the silly intro. "He's so adorable," Rico said, her lips curling into a smile. You nodded in agreement, your hand resting on your face to cup your cheek. You two watched the movie with him, laughing at silly scenes and bobbing your head a little to the soundtrack.

Your son eventually fell asleep, his body splayed in between you and Rico's lap. His hands were on his stomach and he laid his mouth open, slowly breathing and letting a little sneeze in his slumber.

"Should we take him to his room?" You whispered, Rico, giving you a shake of her head. "No, he's too cute." Rico giggled. You drank some more soda, eventually becoming tired. You kept eating the rest of the popcorn, your lips slowing because you were tired. You looked over to Rico, who was sound asleep, her glasses sliding a little off her face.

You reached over, grabbing her glasses off and setting them on the table. You stretched and yawned before leaning back and grabbing the remote and turning the TV off and closing your eyes.

You stretched, a yawn coming from out of your mouth. You rubbed the sleepiness out of your eyes, your eyes finally focusing on the entrance in front of you. You blinked a few more time, you getting up and walking into the kitchen.

You walked in, seeing Rico and your son sitting at a table. He was currently playing with his toy airplane, waving it around in the air and making little raspberry noises. You saw a plate and took a seat.

"Good morning guys," You said, your son putting his plane down and beaming at you, "Good morning mama!" He waved his toy plane, trying to reach over to higher.

"Good morning darling." Rico greeted, smiling at you and grabbing her utensils. Your son eventually put the plane down, grabbing his little toddler fork and eating his food.

Your plate consisted of two crepes filled with creme, with fruit decorating the plate, and a cup of orange juice sitting on the left.

"Is this the new recipe you were telling me about?" You grabbed your utensils and started digging into your food, taking a bite out of the chunk you cut.

"Yes, how is it?" Rico asked.

"It's so good mommy!" Your son exclaimed, humming loudly. "I'm glad you like it, little man." Rico smiled, reaching over to tap his nose. He giggled, grabbing a grape and tossing it into his mouth.

You smiled at the two, wondering how'd you get here.

With your two favorite people in the whole wide world.


	18. Mikasa Smut Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Degradation, Thigh Riding   
-Based off a post I saw on Tumblr

You walked out of the bathroom, your hands covering your face. You wore nothing but lace panties. Mikasa sat on the black chair, velvet decorating it and she motioned her finger for you to come to her. She smirked and patted her thigh. You straddled her covered thigh.

She moved to your ear, "That's right baby, just straddle my thigh like that. I know it's frustrating when you could be riding my strap on, but you're not ready yet."

Her head diving straight inside your neck and taking a long lick up to your ear, the action making you shudder. You place a hand on her shoulder, eyes darting to look any other place but her.

"Keep your eyes on me, darling," Mikasa said, her hand reaching over to grab your chin, making you face her. Your body grew hot in response to her command. Her other hand sliding down your back, sliding over the fabric that was wrapped around your waist.

"I want to show me how much you need it by grinding on me first." You gasped when she grabbed your ass. Her hand reached your wet cunt and she reached back and looked at your essence on her fingers. "This wet already?" "Naughty girl." She cooed, warm breath on your ear.

Mikasa kissed your neck, before biting it. You moved your hips and moaned. "P-please, Mika." You begged. "What do you want, say it louder." You bit your lip, hips moving rapidly, "Beg for me to fuck you, beg to be allowed to cum." Her hands pinched your nipples, making you softly moan.

She voiced, "I'll just keep telling you not yet and reminding you how much of a dirty slut you are." You started bouncing her thigh. "A-ah!" You started to ramble, "M-Mikasa, please fuck m-me." Your wetness was now dripping down your thighs. You felt that feeling of arousal pile up, pussy dripping with juices.

Her cold fingers twisted and fondled your nipples. You felt yourself teetering over the edge. "Oh, Mikasa!" You kept bouncing on her thigh, slowing down so your clit can get more friction.

The lace rubbing against you making you whimper even more. You raise your hand from the chair's arm to her shoulder.

Mikasa chuckled darkly before squeezing your ass and licking and kissing your neck. "Mikasa, Mika-" She shoved her fingers inside your mouth, silencing you. "So noisy." She said, the statement-making you clench around nothing, humming loudly on her fingers. She watched as your breasts kept bouncing, old marks from her covering the mounds.

The rough texture of her pants kept you going, you moving faster to get what you want. Stickiness covering your thighs, nipples standing straight up in response to the cold air inside the room.

Mikasa kept a straight face as you went to town her thigh, gripping the other one like hell, along with her shoulder. You whined, feeling your orgasm creep up behind you.

"I know you're going to end up cumming all over me without permission, you really can't control yourself, you're too much of a slut." She smiled, looking at your disheveled features.

You came with a loud squeal. Fluid dripping out of you and seeping its way into your girlfriend's pants. 

Slowly riding against her leg, you leaned your head on her shoulder. While you were coming down from your high, mind hazy, you heard Mikasa say sternly, "Strip and get on all fours face down, ass up."

This was going to be the beginning of a long night.


	19. Last Time-Ymir x Reader Smut & Angst

Your breath slowed down, your head falling forwards and your hands reaching in her hair. You whined, hips grinding against her face. "Hmmm," You moaned, lips in between your teeth. Thighs giving out, your high eventually bringing you back down. You fell on the bed, your back hitting the soft mattress under you. You felt the bed shift under you, your pillows and sheets wrapping themselves around you.

You turned to Ymir, who was currently sitting up and stretching then hastily reaching for her clothes.

She had called you at three in the morning, her voice sounding heavy and stretched asking you can she come over, and like the hopeless idiot you were, you said yes. She showed up to your door eyes red, which was indicating that she was high. You let her in, you being surprised when she pinned you against the wall and smashed her lips against yours, the taste of her chapstick invading your mouth.

She was extra rough, making you come five times, not stopping until the third time, and then going again two more times. You sat there, completely naked with dark bruises littering every part of your body except your legs and arms. Your lips were still damp from her sex, her taste still lurking and lingering inside your mouth.

Ymir had ripped your panties, promising you that she'd get a new pair._ 'Probably not though'_ You thought. She put her shirt on, the gray fabric covering her toned stomach.

She was just so irresistible, from her mocha eyes to her sassy and witty personality. You asked her a question, knowing that you were going to receive the same answer as always.

"Can we kiss tonight?" Your eyes going narrow, and your bottom lip slotting in between both rows of your teeth.

"What do you mean?" She chuckled, before reaching for her boots that were on the side of your bed. "We've been kissing for the past four hours," Ymir said, putting her boots on and tying her hair back into her hair tie.

"But like, can it be different this time?" The silence rung in the air, it was so fucking loud.

"You know we're not like that." She replied, looking back at you. You were currently laying on your side, silently wishing the sheets would just let you sink into them, to where you fall in the oblivion that was currently under the bed.

You knew you two weren't like that, and yet you still asked for it. Her voice echoed and bounced off the walls of your brain, why were you stupid. You remember when she said somebody else's name during that tryst you had in the bathroom of someone's shitty party. She said it so low, but it was far from what your name sounded like.

You shouldn't have ignored it. It only ended up in you crying with those marks around your neck. She'd never let you do the same to her, and you finally understood now, and it hurt so badly. The feeling of rejection when you gave your best and your most important parts into one person. You couldn't just let it go, the memories of you and her too deep and too solid to let slip.

You finally watched her stand up, you wrapping the sheets around yourself and doing the same. You two were silent, the only thing you could hear throughout your living space was the heavy steps of Ymir's boots and the slide of the cover that was wrapped around you. You said goodbye to her, her doing the same and you closing the door, sliding down the side of it and sobbing.

You eventually found yourself in the shower, the warm water giving you the warmth you so desperately needed. You wrapped your arms around yourself, the whole world completely silent except for the sounds of your soft sighs and slow sobs.

Ymir didn't call you for two weeks after that, you ringing her phone trying to get her to pick up.

You grimaced when you heard her voice play at the end of the voicemail.

"This is Ymir, call later or don't, I don't care." Her blunt and harsh voice seeped its way into your brain, you softly tossing your phone on the bed and eventually flopping yourself on it and falling asleep.

The next day you decided to get ready, trying to cheer yourself up and go somewhere. _'Anywhere would be better than here.'_ You said to yourself, you straightening out your shirt collar and putting some lipgloss on.

You turned your ignition on inside your car, letting out a satisfied hum when it started up. The you drove, turning on the street the mall was on.

You checked the time, seeing that it was 2 in the afternoon. It's been so long since you've looked at a clock or anything related to time. At this point, you were just letting it pass you by.

You eventually pulled up to the mall parking lot, it being mostly vacant due to it being one of the less busy days. You grabbed your bag, walking into the building, and wiping your nose that was currently itchy.

You then realized that Ymir worked here, you wanted to facepalm so hard, but decided to not embarrass yourself. You wanted to know what the hell was going on, and why every time you called her she sent you straight to voicemail.

_'She's not that busy,'_ You said to yourself, walking into the store she worked at. You found her coworker, Annie standing at the register, looking bored as always.

"Oh hey, Y/n," Annie said her back straightening. You turned your head both ways before leaning on the counter and asking, "Is Ymir here?"

Annie replied, "She just went on her lunch break, she might be at the food court, but she's everywhere so don't feel bad if you don't find her." You gave her a small thanks, before leaving.

You then found yourself inside some random department store, fishing around for things you thought were interesting or that was going to make you feel better. You eventually brought two plushies, a notebook, some shiny stickers, along with pens and rings.

You ended up at the food court, sipping on a drink and munching on fries. You even ate a cookie, your face lighting up at the sweet taste for something that was a 'new flavor'. You hummed, your brain feeling a little bit better. Completely forgetting about her and then-

You leaned back into your chair, your eyes slowly looking around and then landing on somebody that looked surprisingly familiar.

_'Oh fuck.'_ You cursed in your head, your hand reaching over for your drink to take another sip to cool off.

There she was, Ymir standing at one of the lines, and right next to her was somebody else. She carried multiple bags in her hand, nametag on her shirt and face baring a proud smile and looking down at the girl who was right next to her.

Even though you couldn't see her face, you noticed that she had blonde hair, and wore a cashmere sweater with a plaited skirt. You bit your lip, watching them interact with one another.

_'How long?'_ Your eyes went narrow, your face bubbling up with anger but eventually going soft with the sadness that rocked itself within your body. She looked so happy, her arms wrapping around the girl and looking back at her adoringly.

You tried to hold back your tears but it was so hard. Your throat hurt so much, the lump that sat there was too much. Hot, salty tears slid down your cheek and onto your neck.

You left, your mind going too fast for your legs to catch up. You didn't have to dodge any strangers, thank god. You unlocked your car, plopping on your seat, and throwing the merchandise in the passenger seat. You leaned forwards, crying until you felt your soul dry up and shrivel and then crumble into so many microscopic pieces.

"How.Fucking.Long." Your arms leaping forwards and pressing against the steering wheel and grabbing it.

You drove home, loud music playing and tears blurring your vision. You were wishing to get into a car accident, but unfortunately, you didn't.

_'How fucking stupid could I be?'_ You opened the door to your home, slamming it shut and running straight to your room. You slammed the door to that room too. **'And I knew it too, I fucking knew it.'** Your voice inside your head screeched at you.

_'And yet I still kept going, kept letting myself fall into the pit of my lies.'_ The voice went softer, the harsh words vibrating against your cranium.

She never looked at you like that, eyes glowing brighter than any star and a look like she was completely starstruck. Your eyes closed, you try your best not to let tears spill. You finally gained the right to breathe again, your chest feeling a million times lighter.

You grabbed your phone, opening your messages, and texting her a short but simple text. 

_**'Don't talk to me ever again,'**_ You texted her, before putting her on silent.

You slid over and tossed the phone the opposite way, before sliding under your covers and wrapping yourself deep inside your pity.

This was the last time.


	20. Mikasa x Reader x Annie Smut Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

You were smushed in between the two girls, their hands reaching and touching all over you. Annie ripped your shirt off, two of your buttons popping off and landing directly onto Mikasa's chest and bouncing off. That left Mikasa who was currently sucking on the side of your neck to do the same with your bra, chest bouncing in response to her aggression.

Annie grabbed your chin, smushing your cheeks in her hand. She pulled your face to hers, in an aggressive kiss. Mikasa unbuckling your belt and sliding your panties along with your pants down your legs. You felt so hot in between their bodies. Annie sucked on your bottom lip before biting and pulling away and moving to your neck.

You whimpered when she licked a sensitive spot, Mikasa's fingers cupping your pussy. You sighed when she put her fingers at your entrance. "She's sucking me in Annie," Mikasa said to the blonde, her finger diving inside you, her statement making you clench around it. Annie chuckled, groping your breast before flicking your nipple.

You yelped when she started moving her finger in and out of you. "M-Mikasa-" Mikasa watched as you kept squirming, you gushing all over her fingers and some of it dripping on to her wrist. Mikasa's grey eyes met with yours when she added another finger. Annie turned you over to her when Mikasa's fingers pulled out of you. She leaned over to latch her mouth on your nipple when Mikasa entered her fingers inside you, scissoring.

You screamed, the pad of her finger rubbing on top of your spot. "Oh my god, right there," You felt her fingers stretch you out. She curled her fingers right there, making a huff into Annie's neck. "Mmmh, aah." Annie kissed you, you humming inside her mouth. Your tongue meshed with hers, your hands landing on top of her hoodie. Mikasa rubbed against your spot again, you pulling away from Annie to yell, "Right there Mikasa, ooh-" She kept curling and stretching her fingers, your wetness echoing throughout the silent room.

You decided to pull up Annie's hoodie, face landing on her collarbone. You planted kisses along the region, crying out when you finally came. Your pussy gripped onto the other girl's fingers. Your hips rode back into Mikasa's hand. You finally came down from your high, turning over pulling onto Mikasa's shirt. You felt your wetness drip onto your bed. You watched as the two girls got undressed.

You felt the bed dip and watched Mikasa sit in front of you, you crawling up to her and grabbing her thighs and spreading them open. You kissed her neck before sliding down and landing inbetween her legs. You spread her open, Annie taking a set right next to her. You saw Annie pull Mikasa into a kiss, one of her hands pinching Mikasa's nipple.

You stared in awe as they sat there, fighting for dominance, tongues smashing against one another. You watched as Annie pulled away from the ravenette for air, both of their chests heaving for air. You start to Mikasa's bud inbetween your lips, tongue flicking it. Mikasa silently sighed, your eyes making contact.

Annie made out with Mikasa, while you were you slotted in between her legs. She moved on to her neck, leaving a trail of dark-colored hickeys. You slid your tongue down and entered the muscle inside the girl. You kept eye contact, Mikasa's face overrun with a deep crimson blush. You kept your tongue inside her, you pushing forwards and backward, rubbing the muscle against her walls.

Using your finger to flick her clit, you kept doing the motions. Her thighs closed around your head, you looking up to see her whimpering inside Annie's mouth. You felt her liquid gush out and onto your lips and chins. You lapped at her, cleaning her up. You put a soft kiss on her thigh, Mikasa let out a low moan.

You crawled over to Annie, grabbing her thigh. You kissed her, your hand grabbing her ass and sliding in between her legs. You rubbed at her slit, your finger putting pressure on her clit. You softly rubbed it, your tongue making its way inside her mouth. She moaned inside your mouth, her hand meeting your hip and squeezing. You backed up before laying on your side.

"Come sit on my face." You said to Annie, popping your fingers inside your mouth. The blonde's face was red, her mouth hot when you kissed her. She crawled over to you, her thighs settling over on both sides of your head. She hovered over your face. You felt Mikasa's warm breath in between your legs, making your legs jolt in the air. You slid your hands up Annie's body before grabbing her hips and lowering herself onto your mouth.

You sucked on her labia, tongue sliding in between her pussy. You sucked on her clit, Annie's legs clenching tight around your head. You felt her limbs shake, one of her hands landing on your breast.

"Oh my God." She whispered, her voice shaky. You kept your lips around her clit, your tongue then moving to her entrance.

Mikasa was lapping at you with her hands wrapped around your thighs. Her tongue making slow motions around your bud, your legs jolting at her movements. You moaned into Annie's cunt, her legs rocking around your head. You kept sucking, feeling her cunt throb on your lips. Annie squeezed your breast, her hips grinding against your face, Mikasa inserting her finger inside you, Annie whining when she finally came, juices spilling and landing inside your open mouth.

Her low whimpers sounding like music to your ears. You felt her legs shake on the sides of your head, her fingers sitting on her lips. Annie moving and laying on the other side of your bed. Mikasa kept her face in between your thighs, licking and sucking. You ran your fingers through her hair, Mikasa sucking on your clit harder. You moaned into Annie's cunt,lapping at her clit to clean her up. You kept your arms wrapped in her thighs, the limbs trembling. Annie shook, her hands reaching back to grab your hair.

You eventually stopped, letting go of Annie. The blonde falling to the bed, her hair spilling out of her hair tie and falling around her shoulders. You came around Mikasa's tongue, your fingers gripping her hair, you let a loud yell of her name, your fingers wrapping around your breast.

You came down, Mikasa rising from your legs and wiping her chin before leaning over to give you a deep kiss, your taste still on her tongue, her hands reaching over to grab your breasts. She fiddled and flicked, making both of your nipples hard. Mikasa then did the same to Annie, her hands sliding and grabbing the other girl's ass. Annie yelped inside her mouth, tongue and tongue meet.

Mikasa eventually pulled away, her body flopping on the king bed you two were assigned to. You sat right in the middle, Annie on one side and Mikasa on the other.

"So what does this mean?" Your voice growing soft due to you being so tired.

"I guess we're in a relationship now," Mikasa said, her head tilting and looking toward you. Annie replied to her statement with, "All three of us?" You shrugged your shoulders, and reply with a swift, "If you two are up to make it work, I'm perfectly okay with it."

The two girls nodded at one another before stating in unison, "We'll make it work."


	21. Move-Sasha x Reader Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader takes the bullet instead of Sasha

"SASHA!" Your voice echoed through the plane, tears welling up in your eyes. You had jumped in front of her, your yell being vocalized because of the bullet that sat right in the middle of your abdomen. Your hand reached towards the wound, your head dizzy and your breath hitching.

_'Somebody shot me.'_ Your head going blank, you not feeling the pain until a few minutes after. Your eyes fluttering and rapidly blinking in disbelief.

You feel forwards onto the hardwood floor, arms splaying and landing in front of you. You groaned, the pain exploding inside you, tears swelling inside your eyes.

Your body was slowly flipped over, your arms becoming completely limp at your sides. You saw Sasha, your lover kneeling right next to you, her face contorted into pain, tears swelling in her eyes. Connie was right next to you, his face the same as Sasha's.

"Y/n,” You choked on the rush of blood that made its way up to your throat, letting out a gurgle in response to Connie's call of your name.

His voice echoed through your hazy mind, you feeling sick from all the blood that was rapidly pouring around you. You coughed, blood coming from out of your mouth and on your lips. You heard the sounds of screams and people chattering around you. Your vision blurred, eyes blinking slowly. You heaved, trying to breathe.

"C'mon!" Connie yelled, "She's losing blood!" Sasha caressing your hair, shushing and saying 'You're going to be okay.' 'Keep breathing.' Sasha kept you in her arms, cradling your head. You saw her sweet brown eyes, now intense staring at you, and face contorted into a look of pain. You found yourself breathing slower, the action becoming harder.

"Y/n, don't die on me, please...." Her voice was so soft in your ear. You felt your body being held by another pair of arms and gauze being wrapped around your waist where you were shot. You convulsed when you felt another wave of pain consume your body, a loud gasp coming from your lips.

You felt your life finally flash in front of your eyes, lights flickering on and off. Your childhood, your parents, your family and friends, the day you joined the scouts, everybody you've ever met. Sasha introducing herself to Keith Shadis, all the attention Sasha exhausted on the first day of being in cadet corps, dashing over to you, almost like she was flying. You jumped, Historia who was next to you, falling over and landing on the rough ground with a scream.

When you heard she got rid of titan without ODM gear and meeting Kaya, the girl she saved. You were proud of Sasha, mouth gaping wide open from surprise and disbelief and then your lips turning over into a proud smile. Sasha coming into your room late at night, sharing her food with you. She sat at the edge of your bed stuffing her face, you were shocked at the fact she hadn't choked yet. The amount of food that girl could eat was ungodly.

When you two got kitchen duty and she ended up eating two meals worth of food and then trying to pry for another. You had almost gotten in trouble behind her insatiable appetite.

Then that time in the mess hall when Sasha went completely feral over meat. That predicament ended up with her tied up to a pole in the mess hall, repeatedly lashing forwards and then tiring herself out.

Your body felt like it was floating, memories still racing from one to the other in your head. Your head was completely blank, vision still darkening.

_'So this was the end.'_ You thought to yourself, eyes fluttering shut and trying their best to stay open.

_'These were my final days, and now I'm taking my final breath.'_ Your brain trying its hardest to not let go completely. A dull ache of pain sat on the chest and then lowered itself into your abdomen, you still feel some pain but it wasn't extreme as it was before.

"C'mon." Connie grimaced, his eyes going narrow. You swore a tear fell off his cheek and landed somewhere on his shirt. "Make it to the island." Connie's voice bouncing off the walls of your brain. You knew you weren't going to make it, your brain trying to hold the ropes of consciousness.

'I'm trying, I'm trying.' The voice in your head trying to say something aloud. Throat dry, brain blank, and voice hoarse, you finally said what were eventually going to be your last words.

"I'm not going to make it, I'm barely breathing." Your voice soft compared to better days.

"Hey." Sasha finally spoke, resting her hand on your shoulders. "Don't think that, you'll be fine, everything is going to be okay." She cupped your face lovingly. You tried to chuckle at her encouraging words, the situation far from optimistic.

"Sasha, I'm sorry." Her face growing into an emotion of confusion and sadness. Tears spilled from your eyes, the stream landing on her hands and your neck.

"Don't be," Sasha whispered, her watery eyes shedding tears. You smiled, eyes growing tired.

"Just a little bit longer Y/n, we're going to be okay, you're going to get help," Connie said,

"When everybody finally finds what they're looking for, and the pain finally stops..." You kept going, mouth dry. Your vision blurring out of focus and eventually growing black. You could still hear and talk, but you could barely see, finally realizing your eyes were closed.

"I want you to keep going, I want you to fight for whoever you're fighting for." Your voice grew tired, the sound growing softer.

"I love you, Sasha." Your final words hit the air, you being surrounded by darkness and falling into your slumber.

"No, no, NO!" Sasha screamed, her voice cracking. Her voice faded, you finally rising and floating away. You saw a light, following it and then hearing a loud call of your name come from behind you.

You followed the light, finally letting go and moving on.

Sasha watched as you took your final breath, eyes completely devoid of light, tears flowing from her uncontrollably. "Y/n, don't leave..."

You were gone, this was the end.

As soon as you died, a part of Sasha died with you.


	22. That Mikasa Smut Drabble Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes

You shivered, her long hands sliding down your back and cupping the curve of your ass. Your back was arched in the air, bottom completely on display for her. Your panties were still on, the fabric soaked through. Your pussy was throbbing; waiting for Mikasa to make her move.

She slid her fingers up and down, eyes following the curve of your back; where you laid, still, and cheek completely connected into the mattress, as she had asked.

"Who's my good girl?" Mikasa cooed, massaging your back softly. You opened your eyes, voice muffled you replied, "Me," Your hips bucking when she pressed her fingers against you.

She pulled them away, putting her hand back on your back, pushing you even harder into the bed. You moaned, letting out a soft 'Mikasa.' "Yes?" She teased you, finding it cute when you begged.

"Please fuck me." You said, voice being blocked by the pillow your head was on. Mikasa smiled at your eagerness, her hand finally grabbing onto the waistband of your panties and pulling them past your thighs. You raised your legs, letting her pull the drenched fabric past your legs.

Mikasa rubbed her fingers along your slit, slowly rubbing your clit. You shook, eyes rolling back into your head because of the pleasure her slight movements gave you. She put her fingers at your entrance, before putting them inside you.

You let out a gargle, eyes closing hard when she curled her fingers inside you. The sounds she was making with her fingers inside you were so loud, the loud gush sound making you clench around her digits. "Mikasa, I'm-" She curled her middle finger hitting your spot directly; which made you let out a scream.

You grabbed the sheets with a tight grip, hips grinding backward onto her hand. She kept doing this, your slick dripping onto your thighs and her palm. She added a third finger, going a little faster; tears falling from your eyes as she kept.

"Aw, you look so pretty for me in this position." Her soft voice coming from behind you. You replied with a dazed sound before saying, "Mika, I'm gonna cum." She slowed her fingers down, your aching clit throbbing at her newfound speed.

"I know, can you hold it for me?" Mikasa asked, making you nod your head and give her a sloppy sounding 'yes'. You tried your best to keep yourself from releasing all over her fingers, eyes clenched completely shut. "Hmmm." You let out, you felt her hit your spot again, your walls clenching around her fingers.

"You're so tight around my fingers." Mikasa sighed, eyes focused on your stuttering hips. You moaned at her statement, lips pulsing from your biting into them so hard. You kept wiggling your hips, biting your lips, and letting out a groan when Mikasa finally said, "Come on baby, cum all over my fingers."

You took her invitation, letting out a scream when she went faster, walls wrapping around her fingers and liquid spraying out and leaking onto your thighs. Your legs shook, threatening to give in and make you fall onto the bed. Your thighs were tense, trying their best not to fall forwards. You sat there, trembling and sighing, arms in front of you.

Mikasa pulled her fingers from out of you, a low 'plop' noise coming from behind you. Mikasa leaned over you, bringing her wet fingers to your lips, and pressing your lips.

"Suck," Mikasa commanded, you opening your mouth and obeying. You tasted yourself on your fingers, moaning when she slid her fingers deeper inside your mouth.

Mikasa kissed your neck, her landing kisses on your shoulders and back. She finally stopped, sliding backward and standing up straight. Mikasa then flipped your over, your back hitting the bed. Mikasa looked at the dried-up tear stains on your face, a look of concern overshadowing hers and her hands cupping your face.

"You okay love?" She asked, her voice soft. You nodded, Mikasa kissing you and you replied with a soft 'yes'. Mikasa kept giving you soft kisses on your neck, more specifically over old hickeys she gave you. You shuddered at her touch, her lips wrapping around your breast and sucking.

You moaned, letting out a whine you saw Mikasa pull back from your chest. She kissed you on your stomach before putting one of your shaky legs over her shoulder.

"You ready baby?" She asked, slowly rubbing your clit which made you buck your hips in the air. You nodded, feeling Mikasa use your slick as a lubricant since you were dripping. She pushed inside you, a loud whine coming from your mouth when she sheathed the strap inside you.

There was a slight burn, your arousal overshadowing that discomfort. Mikasa pressed her lips against yours, you whimpering against her plush lips. You and Mikasa stayed still for a minute, Mikasa finally moving her hips inside you when you gave her a nod.

You moaned, Mikasa's grip on your thigh become tighter as she went faster. "Oh my god!" You exclaimed, your stomach growing hotter and hotter. You clenched around the toy, letting a little scream when Mikasa leaned forward and grabbed your wrists, holding them above your head.

She slammed her hips against your, the slapping noise echoing across the room. You and Mikasa's breasts were rubbing against one another and bounced simultaneously as she kept moving her hips against you and inside you.

Mikasa groaned lowly in your neck, her clit being stimulated by the toy. You kept your legs in the air, your girlfriend reaching in between your bodies to roll your clit. You swallowed, hands reaching to rub against her muscular back.

"M-Mika." You moaned, her finally meeting your eyes. "Say my name."

"Mikasa."

"Louder."

"Mikasa!" You yelled at the top of your lungs, reacting when she hit your spot one more time.

"Mika, I'm cumming, don't stop please." She kept going, angling your hips to get deeper inside you. You gasped, letting out screams of her name; eyes going wide. She kept moving inside you, abusing that spot over and over.

You finally came, body convulsing and arms and legs wrapping around your lover. You let out a long and loud screech of her name, legs and arms shaking. Mikasa kept slowly moving, letting you relax from such an intense orgasm.

Mikasa came as well, the friction on her clit pushing her to the edge. She let out a loud moan of your name, her mouth meeting yours.

You two sat there, sweaty foreheads connected. The both of you, breathing heavily against each other's lips. Mikasa finally got up, her biceps twitching and arms shaking. She pulled out, you letting out a soft moan from the action.

She removed the strap from around her waist, eyes darting over to your shaking figure.

Mikasa grabbed your waist, carrying you to the bathroom that sat on the other side of your shared bedroom. You sat on the toilet, Mikasa running a bath for the two of you.

The night ended with you two, happily talking and cuddled up in each other's arms.


	23. Last Time Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story won’t include any smut, but it’s angst at first and fluff for the reader at the end😌

Your eyes were red, lips bruised from biting them all night. You brushed your teeth, almost being ashamed to look at yourself in the mirror. You kept moving the brush in slow circular movements, brushing your tongue then washing off the toothbrush and spitting out all the excess liquid from your mouth.

You then washed your face with water, drying it off with a towel. You turned to your bed, landing the piece of furniture. Your phone lit up, a notification coming to the screen. You grabbed it before seeing Annie's caller ID pop up on the screen.

Annie🤗😡-"hey, hitch invited me to this party, wanna come?"

You raised an eyebrow in confusion at her text, Annie never goes to parties; she was such a homebody. You decided to answer her question and eventually accept her invitation.

You-"Yeah sure, when?"

Your head turned when you heard your phone let out a 'ding', you opening your messages to see Annie's reply.

Annie🤗😡-"Tomorrow at like, 8"

Your hands slowly tapped on your phone screen, your thumb moving to the side and tapping the send button. You locked your phone before getting ready to go to bed. You wrapped the covers around yourself and laying your head on the pillow.

You wondered what she why she asked you of all people, she could've just gone with Hitch, but you decided to forget about and sleep.

You slid your hands down the dress you were wearing, sighing when you looked up directly at your face. Ever since then, your eyes have been red and dark; showing the fact that you were not okay. _'Maybe I should tell her I'm sick and just stay here.'_ You thought, wondering about the party being worth it. You rubbed your arms, biting your lip at the idea.

_'Would she even say anything?'_ You always viewing Annie as the nonchalant type. You took another look at yourself, realizing what you were wearing. _'This was her favorite dress.'_ Ymir crawling her way back into your mind.

Your sad, sad mind.

Your nose felt that familiar ting and your eyes started to wash over with tears. "Shit!" You whispered, leaning over and hands landing on the counter. Tears dropping from your eyes and onto the bathroom counter. You didn't even try to wipe them this time.

You cried, sobbing and body shaking from the pain that you felt so deeply inside your bones. _'I don't even know why I'm crying right now,'_ the voice in your head said, you have the urge to bang your head against the counter repeatedly.

You eventually calmed down, eyes focusing on what's in front of you and breath going back to normal. You grabbed a tissue, dabbing the tears before grabbing your phone. Annie had just texted you, a 'here' lit up your screen and your eyes.

You sighed before grabbing your things and opening your door. "Too late to back out now." You checked to see if you looked fine, your eyes were slowly turning back to their natural color and your eyelashes were dry along with the sides of your face. "Ok." You muttered before turning and leaving.

You opened Hitch's car door, you landing in the backseat of her Jeep. "Y/n!" Hitch exclaimed, pushing her car mirror back into place and putting the small bottle of mascara she had in her hand into the purse that she had on the side of her. She turned around, giving you a big smile before reaching out for a hug. You leaned forwards, receiving the hug. You caught a whiff of her perfume which smelled like vanilla and iced coffee.

She backed away from the hug, the girl turning; her back now facing the seat. She grabbed her lipgloss, putting it on her lips before puckering them and turning her eyes towards you in the mirror.

"How's everything sweetie?" She asked, dabbing the bottom of her lip. "I haven't seen you in a while," she chirped, examining her face in the mirror before pushing it up and putting her utensils back inside her bag. The car started moving, Annie now turning the wheel. "Good." You replied, trying to forget the events that took place before you came outside.

You and Hitch talked Annie, focusing on driving you three to the designated location. "Did you hear about Ymir's new girlfriend?" Hitch said, scrolling through apps on her phone. Your head turned, faster than you wanted it to. "No, not really." You said voice laced with the intent of sounding completely monotone.

"Well since I thought you were her friend you'd know." Hitch raised her eyebrow before closing her phone and taking a good look at her nails.

"Anyways, she's a cute thing, her name's Historia," Hitch said, her gaze focused on you. "She's in a few electives with me, I talk to her now and then." Hitch raised her hand in the air, "Every since highschool she and Ymir have completely inseparable." You swallowed, another pain meeting with your throat. "I'm surprised they haven't got together until now."

_'So that's why she's been ignoring me?'_ You asked yourself, eyes rolling at the thought. 'She could've been honest, instead of leaving me high and dry.' You wanted to laugh at the idea, trying to keep your exterior from falling apart. You kept up your conversation with Hitch, you two eventually stopping when the outline of the neighborhood reached your eyes.

Annie parked, your trio stepping out of the car and heading into the large frat house. Hitch grabbed her things, smiling at you two before saying,

"I have a lot to catch up with a few people, so I'll be back in an hour a two." You looked over to Annie, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "So I'll see you guys later!" She made a kiss to the air before stepping away. You and Annie laughed before walking inside the house.

You and Annie sat in the kitchen, talking about simple things and eating the bowl of chips that sat on the counter.

"I'm surprised Sasha hadn't got to these already." Annie hummed, tossing another chip in her mouth. You nodded before saying, "She probably ate everything else." You and Annie laughing at your joke.

"Stop!" A girl giggled from behind you two, a body running up to the refrigerator. "C'mon, you're not even doing anything," You almost jumped out of your seat when you heard her voice again. You realized the girl who was currently in front of the fridge had blonde hair and a petite figure.

Then was Ymir, coming behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist. "Can you get that bag of chocolates on the top of the fridge," Historia pointed upwards to a bag of chocolate that did sit on the fridge? Ymir reached for them before handing them to Historia.

Your lip trembled, you tried your best to focus on Annie, who was on her phone; not paying attention. "Y/n," You almost broke your neck from turning around when you heard your name being called out.

The two girls stood in front of you, finally facing forwards. You got a good look a Ymir, her hair down and a blank look on her face. Dressed in jeans and a navy blue long-sleeve, she leaned on the smaller broad. Then there was Historia, big blue eyes and shiny lips. She had a light pink skirt with a dark black t-shirt.

"Hey Ymir," You said, anxiety crashing its huge wave against your brain. You turned to see Annie had left. "You look nice." She said, you knowing that she was trying her best to be cheery. You swallowed before saying, "Thank you." Historia looked at you before holding out her hand and giving you a cheery smile.

"Hi, I'm Historia." She said, looking down when you took her hand in yours and shook it. You smiled back, even though you were anything but happy. "I'm Y/n." You said, eventually pulling away from her and placing your hand back on the kitchen counter. Ymir watched the two of you exchange, obviously trying to fight off suspicion.

"Ymir's told me a lot about you." She said, popping a chocolate in her mouth, "And how her best friend pretty much made who she was today." She chewed on the candy, her facial expression turning into one of satisfaction.

_'Best friend, of course,’ _You said inside your head, tapping your fingers against the counter. She turned to you and Annie before closing her hands together and turning towards Ymir, "Well we've gotta go now, but I hope we see you guys around!" Her voice ringed against the dark corridors of your mind. The couple left, leaving you and Annie to your current devices.

As soon as they left, you opened the fridge grabbing two beers and opening one. You drunk it, your throat burning and eyes stinging as well. You didn't even think about crying, you just drank. You eventually found yourself sitting on the couch in the living room with a cup of vodka in your hand.

"Fuck, Y/n!" Your eyes darted to find where the sound of your name came from. Annie who was currently walking over to you, an annoyed look on her face and hands in her pockets.

"How drunk are you?" She asked, like a petulant mother confronting a child.

"Huh?" You slurred, hiccuping after you said the word.

"I can't find Hitch, and you're drunk as hell." She waved two fingers in front of your face and your eyes followed them. "How many fingers am I holding up?" She asked, turning her head to gaze at you. "Six." You giggled, burping. Annie groaned before rolling her eyes. "C'mon." She lifted you, groaning when you place your weight on her, "We've gotta get you somewhere."

You stumbled, the two of you almost falling forwards. Annie huffed, opening a door somewhere in the house. There sat an empty bed, and you stumbled before landing on it. "I gotta find Hitch, I'll be back," Annie said turning to walk away from you.

"No!" You grabbed her arm, words slurred and eyes lowered. Annie looked back, eyes going wide. "Please stay." You begged, tears forming at your waterline. Annie sighed, taking a seat right next to you.

"Y/n," Annie said, eyes going narrow. "Is everything okay, you haven't been yourself and-" A sob made its way inside your throat, tears falling down your face. You grabbed Annie into a hug, the blonde becoming completely stiff before relaxing into your touch. She laid a hand on your back, watching your body shake as you cried into her shoulder.

"Fuck I'm-" "You okay?" She said, you shaking your head 'no' before pulling away and finally looking into her eyes. "It's just that I feel bad and I just want to finally be the fuck-" You hiccuped, heart, going hot in anger. "The fucking first choice." You leaned your head backward, groaning and then sobbing.

"I thought drinking would make it fade and go away, but it made the thoughts even worse." Your words were slurred, barely intelligible. You leaned forwards, wiping the tears on your face on your wrists. Annie looked at you, now a big wet spot on her hoodie.

"I know how that feels, to be completely ignored by the person you're always going on the last limb for," Annie mumbled, watching as you calmed down and ultimately stopped crying completely. Annie shedded her damp hoodie, watching at you curled up, sniffling.

"It's just that, I was there for her when nobody was and I want to be appreciated in the way I've wanted for so long." You feigned from crying, wiping your eyes. "But it'll never happen." Annie looked at you, her features softening into one of understanding.

"Y/n." She said, your head jolting upwards to meet hers. "You don't have to feel that way forever, I'm here." You raised an eyebrow, you finally understanding what she meant.

"If you'll let me." You kept staring at her, Annie turning her head away from yours. "Forget I said anything." She muttered. You pulled her hands into yours and rubbed on the palms of her hand. You leaned forwards eventually leaving no space between you and her, feeling more attached and a bit soberer. "Are you sure?" Annie's gaze lingered from your eyes to your lips.

"Yes." You whispered, kissing the girl before you. Annie leaned in, a hand cupping your face and eventually moving to your neck. You wrapped your arms around her, wrapping your lips around her soft, sore ones. You two eventually broke apart, Annie meeting your eyes.

You two found out that Hitch had left the party, her texting Annie during the kiss. You two left, Annie dropping you off and walking you to your door. "Thank you, I promise I won't forget about this." Annie smiled, before giving you another kiss. "We'll see in time," Annie said, moving away from you. You grabbed your keys, unlocking your door.

"I'll be back tomorrow to bring you medicine for any hangovers you might have, so when I knock let me in." Annie turned around, walking back to her car. You watched as she opened the door and started her car.

You finally opened the door, looking back to see that she had driven off. You shrugged your shoulders before closing the door and walking towards your room. You fell face first on your bed, sleep consuming you immediately.

You woke up the next morning, checking your phone and seeing a text from Annie.

Annie🤗😡-"good morning, I'm on my way so get ready to open the door."

You got ready, hearing a knock coming from your door. Annie stood outside, medicine in her hand as she promised. "Here's some Advil and Tylenol." She handed the medicine to you, ready to walk away. "You can come in." You mentioned to her, her small form accepting your offer and entered the doorway.

You two ended up hanging out, you take your medicine and fixing Annie breakfast. You two sat and talked, watched a movie, and passed time in each other's presence. You didn't even think about Ymir once.

You two ended up parting, Annie having to run some errands and get ready for work the next day. You said goodbye before seeing a familiar contact light up the screen on your phone.

Ymir-"Can I come over, I want to talk to you."

You typed back, your response being,

You-"I'm busy, sorry." And went about your day.

You went to Annie's job to visit her, seeing Ymir at the register instead of her. "She's at the food court." "Hey." Ymir tilted her head, giving a look and saying, "Why couldn't you talk to me?" "You always have time for me." Your heart started beating, you turning towards her. You pressed your lips together before coming up with a statement to say.

"Maybe I stopped wasting my time and starting using it more wisely." You said, venom lacing your voice. You left, walking to the food court on your heels and seeing Annie at a table. With a donut and fries in hand, along with a soda that she was sipping on.

You sat at the table she was sitting at, letting out a "Hey" and her replying with her own "Hey." You kept a conversation up with Annie, making her smile and blush at one of your jokes.

Ymir saw you two, finally realizing what was going on.

You were moving on and had found someone else. Ymir saw you smile in a way she'd never seen before, you giggling and eyes twinkling brightly at Annie's expressions. This was the end of your friendship with her, leaving her behind and finally becoming the first choice.


	24. Movies-Sasha x Reader Smut

You invited your friend Sasha over for a movie, the movie still playing in the background. Silly voices echoed in your ears as your mouth nibbled on your neck, grabbing your breast. You swallowed, throat feeling dry. You sat in her lap, her sucking harshly at your neck, she was gonna leave a bruise for sure. You pulled at her shirt, her backing up from yours and returning her lips onto yours. You moaned, your nipples growing hard against your bra and showing through your shirt.

"Take off your shirt." She said. You did as she asked, your arms grabbing the bottom of your shirt and pulling over your head. Sasha lunged forwards, pulling you closer to her. Her lips latched onto your neck, suck hard and leaving another bruise on the column of it. She slid her hands around your back and unclipped your bra, sliding the piece of fabric down your shoulders and your arms.

You hopped out of her lap, hands reaching for your sweatpants, pulling them down. Sasha removed her clothes as well; eventually, both of you being completely naked beside your panties. Sasha motioned you to come to her, you following her command and kissing her. She giggled in the kiss, grabbing your bare ass and squeezing.

Your breasts meshed with hers, Sasha's hands roaming your body. She pinched your nipples, mouth moving to lay hot kisses on your neck and shoulders. You moaned, grinding yourself on her thigh.

"Somebody's eager." Sasha rose her head from your neck, a little smile appearing on her plump lips when she saw a deep mark on your neck. She kept playing with your tits, her mouth leaving red spots all over your breasts. You ran your hands through her hair, eyes going wide when she bit the skin and rolled in between her teeth.

You ran your hands over her body, grinding against her thigh and letting out a 'Sasha,' head falling forwards on her shoulders and sucking at her neck.

"Yes?" Sasha replied, being a smart aleck. You replied with a small roll of your hips, putting your face into her neck and sliding over to her shoulders to nip at the soft skin. Sasha moaned, hands gripping and rubbing your thighs. You kept grinding against her, the fabric of your panties rubbing against your clit made you let out a soft whine.

You kept doing this, before pulling away. You looked at her shoulders and neck, crimson marks imprinted into her flesh; the spots ready to become deeper in color. She moaned, her fingers tapping against your back. You met her eyes, Sasha's chocolate eyes peering back at you.

Your lips met, you sucking on her bottom lip and then your tongue traveled into her mouth; Sasha moaned at your action, before pulling away. "Take these off," Sasha whispered, her fingers slipping under your panties. You stepped back, pulling them down and stepping out of the pair.

You laid back into her lap, Sasha lying down; taking you with her. You were now on top of her, lips latched onto the column of her neck, giving her more marks. You rolled her nipple, playing with the bud until it became hard against your fingers. Sasha's soft moans were music to your ears, you being able to listen to every soft sound.

You slid down, eyes keeping contact with her the whole time. Leaving kisses on her chest, her stomach, and the top of her thighs; you finally got back up and kissed her. She pulled away, before turning towards you and saying, "Sit on my face."

You nodded kissing her one more time before turning around and hovering over her face. She pulled you down to hover over her mouth and she leaned forwards, spreading her legs and your mouth meeting her cunt; lips wrapping around her clit. Sasha started lapping at you, her tongue sliding up and down your labia.

Your thighs clenched, relaxing as you tried to focus on Sasha. Your tongue darting out to slide against her, her hips bucking to meet your mouth. You felt her moan into your cunt, her mouth moving faster against you. You kept your tongue moving across her clit, fingers gathering her slick and eventually prodding her entrance.

You slid your fingers inside, thrusting the digits back and forth. Sasha moaned again, her hips bucking against your hand. You kept rubbing the pad of your fingers against her walls, curling your fingers randomly. She groaned, her tongue across your cunt slowing and eventually speeding up. You tried to push your hips back onto her face, but Sasha held your hips and kept them in the position they were currently in.

Sasha rubbed her fingers against your sex, you bucking onto her face. You kept twisting and thrusting your fingers inside her, wet noises sweeping through your ears and you savoring the sounds. You kept doing this, feeling Sasha's sex grip your fingers in like she was trying to keep them inside her. Fluid gushed from her, staining your bedsheets and leaking all over your fingers. She moaned loudly inside your cunt, another moan leaving your lips from the action.

She kept slurping and sucking, inserting her fingers inside you. You felt yourself teetering off the edge, eyes rolling back into your head. She kept doing this, watching as you finally came, juices leaking and spilling all over her face.

Sasha kept you in her grip, slowly licking over you to clean you up. You bucked away from her face from the overstimulation you were receiving. She let you go, landing a tender kiss on your thigh. You fell on the bed, turning yourself so you'd both would be facing one another. 

You two laid there, taking a breather and recovering from your minding blowing orgasms. You reached over to kiss Sasha, the taste of yourself still on her tongue. Sasha did the same, intertwining her hand with yours.

"You wanna join me in the shower?" You asked, getting a quick 'yes' and a nod from Sasha.

Tonight was a lot more fun than you had originally anticipated.


End file.
